Kuroi Tsuki
by iCy-pRiEsTeSs
Summary: A/U: Four arrogant vampires lords...four shrewd vampire mistresses...and deadly enemies....throw in vampire mating season....results in CHAOS.... IxK MxS SxR KxA ......
1. Beginnings

Hey…..i wrote another fanfic…..

Hopefully you all will like it….

It's my first Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are not owned by me but by Rumiko Takahashi only the OC are mine.

* * *

Chapter 1 - - Beginning

* * *

Blood. That was all he could think about. Their blood. He wanted their blood. Murder. Murdering them was his aim. To take their place at the top of the world. At the top of their race. The vampire race. Soon. The time would arrive soon for their blood to be shed on this cursed planet. Those four were his greatest enemy and he, along with his faithful followers, theirs. They were the only thing standing in his way at this moment. And he was going to change that soon.

Those four were the rulers of the vampire race along with this planet. This planet where different races succeeded in living together in 'harmony and peace' with each other. It was all theirs and their fore fathers doings. Living together with other pathetic creatures that were meant only to be slaves. Despicable. He would never approve of this disgusting place. They were meant to be superior not bending low so as to please others.

But not for long. He was going to change all of that. He was going to become the new king and change this disgusting planet. Forever. No one would challenge him after that. No one would question him ever again. He would be the supreme being. Everyone one would be bowing before him. The ultimate ruler ever to walk this earth. He would be the god of this new era the he was going to build after the four insects were eliminated. God. That had a nice ring to it.

He sneered as he looked about. The pale gray walls around him stared back at him. His hideout was a secret underground base where most of his trust and strongest followers stayed along with him. There were several more of such other underground hideouts were the other members were currently located.

Many of the followers were aged men and women who wanted the old class system that had been abolished earlier to be brought back into action. They all wholeheartedly believed that their race was superior than all those others as well and because of this fact they had teamed up with him to overthrow those fools who believed in harmony among races. We all had a same goal; vampires to be the ultimate while the others bowed down to them.

For this goal alone everyone was willing to sacrifice others if need be, so that their dream of a new world could be completed. Even if we have to kill our own. But this did not mean we did not have any strong youngsters among us. He was included among those strong.

Suddenly there was shuffling from behind somewhere and then a voice called out, "Sei-sama…the preparations are complete…we have done as you asked"

Sei just looked vacantly at the messenger and followed him to where the 'preparations' were made. Once he reached, he was greeted with a chorus of "Sei-sama" like earlier, which he acknowledged and looked at the chief technician there, and asked "So its ready??"

"Hai, Sei-sama. It's ready. You can use it now"

"Fine…I shall be making use of it then. Everyone get out of here."

Once everyone was out, he looked at the machine that had been made for a specific purpose; namely instant transportation. It was a simple looking belt on the outside but the buckle was the key. Press it, think of a specific person and then instant transportation.

Sei closed his eyes and thought about his first target; one of the four leaders, the lord of the north.

"**So now it begins…..the beginning of the end"**

**-------**

The northern empire was mostly covered by mountains. The cities among the cocoon of the mountains were shimmering due to the setting sun's rays. The people of the cities lived in peaceful harmony with each other. The people here had immense respect for their lord.

The north lord that looked over these people lived among the mountains with his pet wolves. His mansion stood on the hill overlooking all the small villages below. The lord seemed to like the tranquility around him.

Suddenly there was a disturbance in the air currents in the mountain and a young man appeared in a small clearing just a few meters from the mansion. Sei looked up at the mansion with disgust and jumped towards the main quarters of the lord.

"**Kouga Ookashi…"**

**-**

Sei silently stepped into the room and looked about. There wasn't much to look. He had expected a room fit for a king but there was nothing more than a bed, a desk with a laptop, a huge closet, chest of drawers and an even bigger balcony from which he just entered. Suddenly a rough voice called out from behind him,

"What do you want, seeing as you have taken the liberty to enter into my private quarters without permission?"

Sei slowly turned around to the source of the voice, and found himself staring into a pair of annoyed azure eyes. Kouga looked like a 17 year old teen to any other person, but Sei knew better. The north lord was slightly more than a century old, with a lean and athletic build. He was known around the world for his amazing speed and agility. He was also extremely good at fighting. No one would stand a chance against him other than one of the three lords.

The said lord, Kouga, was leaning against the room doorway and looking at him with a blank expression waiting for his answer.

"So, what is it that you have to say?"

"Ah, Kouga-sama, I came here to give you a warning and a piece of advice."

Kouga just raised an eyebrow and stared at him as if he grew a second head.

"I came to tell you to keep out of my way; if not there will be dire consequences to your actions. You along with the other three are going to be dead soon if you don't hide. Your rule has come to an end and I shall be taking your place as the god of this world pretty soon. So just behave like a good boy and heed my advice."

'I wonder why he won't do anything. I am in his room, threatening him and still he would do nothing about it.' Sei said to himself as he looked into the northern lord's confused eyes. 'But it suits me just fine.'

He pressed the buckle and thought of the next destination, the next lord he had to visit; the lord of the east.

Having thought that, Sei activated the belt and disappeared from there leaving Kouga to stare at the place where he was standing with a curious and confused expression.

'Okay, what just happened? I come back from some training and the next thing I find is some strange dude telling me he is going on world domination and to give up my territory I worked so hard for without even a fight!! That man is going to pay', swore Kouga to himself.

"I think its time to talk to the other three", Kouga sighed into an empty room.

------

"Would you beautiful ladies do me the honor of bearing me an heir?"

'What the hell…..', was Sei's first thought once he reached his destination; a night club called 'Purple Haze'. 'I heard that the east lord was a womanizer but this is a bit much. Too much rather. Why do the ladies actually consent is a mystery to me', were his thoughts once he heard the ladies giggle and agree rather much too enthusiastically.

-

While the north was more of a holiday and relaxation zone, the east was a wild zone. Though both the lords were so different from each other, the truth of the matter was that they were siblings. The Ookashi brothers.

The elder Miroku Ookashi and the younger Kouga Ookashi.

Similar dark hair, sapphire eyes, tall lean built. Though Kouga's hair was long and usually tied up, Miroku had short hair. He may have looked about 18 but he was in reality about a century and a half old or older. He was also known for his speed and agility. But he was also a clever strategist besides being the best with the vampire crafts. Also not to mention the worlds biggest flirt.

-

"**Miroku Ookashi, we finally meet"**

He turned to look at the voice indicating that he had heard him, and then whispered something to the horde of the girls swooning over him, to which they again giggled and nodded, got up and walked toward Sei.

As he passed by, a faint "meet me outside" was whispered and walked out of the club with elegant and long strides towards the back door. After smirking to himself, Sei followed him out the same way.

Outside, Miroku was casually leaning against the back wall, looking at him expectantly, and waiting for what he had to say as if he knew what was happening. Sei immediately understood not to take this vampire lightly, he was a big threat. The calm and composed were usually more threatening.

"You know you shouldn't be giving off such menacing aura in a public area. Even though it wasn't that noticeable, it could have scared away my beautiful companions."

Sei chuckled. "My apologies, lord of the east. I just came to give you a head start"

"About, let me guess, you want to overthrow the empire."

"Yes you're quite right. Though how you came to know, I don't even wish to know. You're as clever as everyone says. Stay out of my way or else you won't live to see the new world. If you do, you will get a good position among my men. I shall say this once more, stay out of way."

This time Miroku was the one who laughed. A carefree laugh that sent chills down Sei's back. "We shall see about that, now won't we. But one thing's for sure, I'm certainly not going to make things easy for you or stay out of your way. This is my home and I shall fight for it, understand. Now if you don't mind, I will be going back. I don't want to keep those beautiful ladies waiting any longer. I assume you don't have anymore to say?"

Sei just shrugged and disappeared from there towards his next target.

"Thought so."

'That man, I need to be careful of that man. Okay now to talk to next lord; the lord of the west.

-------

There were many rumors about the western lord. It was said that the western lord was the most cold, cruel and ruthless vampire out of the four. He was probably the strongest among the four and in the whole world.

A master swordsman, unbeatable fighting style, god-like speed, and a cold blooded killer. He was the best one could get. There has been just one person who had come close to beating him several times. He was also a clever fighter like Miroku but not a strategist. He was probably the leader of the other three.

The western lord was the one who always takes care of the money transactions and economy of not just his territory but the other three as well. All the important business deals are done by him.

As soon as Sei landed, he felt a sharp sword against his throat. A little more pressure would have killed him, though he was not going to let that happen. He too knew how to fight, even at the tip of death and avoid it. He looked around and realized he was in sort of a study. Suddenly a cold, impassive and emotionless voice spoke from behind him,

"Who are you and what purpose do you have here?"

"I have come here to warn you. Do not stand in my way or it shall be the end of you", replied Sei without even flinching at the close proximity of the sword to his neck. Without wasting one more second he transported out of Sesshomaru's study.

The silver haired vampire looked at the now vacant spot before him and ever so slightly smirked.

'Hn….Interesting.'

------

'Sesshomaru Taisho, your one force to reckon with. Now to the next. The younger of the Taisho brothers. The only one who had ever come close to beating Sesshomaru, Inuyasha Taisho, the lord of the South.'

After teleportation, Sei had landed just below the sacred tree. It was quite famous through out the world. It was also known as 'Inuyasha's tree'.

The southern zone was a battle ground. Here many fighters came from all over the world to prove their powers and strength to one another and only the best would be chosen to become Inuyasha's apprentices, who was a expert swordsman and fighting master himself. The south was a haven for youngsters, having all modern items, night clubs, restaurants and much more, much much more.

Sei was looking about when a sleepy voice called from above him,

"What the hell do you want?"

Sei sighed. Frankly he was getting tired of that line. But he answered him anyway. The same speech that was given to the other three. After having said that, he heard a very amusing reply that made him laugh,

"Whatever. Now go away, I want to sleep."

Here he was talking about world domination and this boy here wanted to sleep!! Sei chuckled to himself and disappeared, leaving the gold eyed vampire to sleep.

-------

The Taisho brothers were something. Both gold eyed, silver haired fighting prodigies. But where one was cool, calm and composed while fighting, the other was brash, hot headed and impulsive. He needed to watch out for all four of them. They were going to be big obstacles.

Once he reached his headquarters, he was greeted by familiar voices,

"You're back so soon." Ah, that was Ikuei.

"How'd it go?" and that was Kou.

"Hn." Definitely Matsu.

These three were my best warriors. We four together are going to crush them.

----------

Kouga was training again, when suddenly his cell rang. He reached forward to answer it.

"Aa, Got it."

-

Miroku was busy with the ladies when suddenly his cell began to vibrate indicating that someone was trying to contact him.

"Yo, understood."

-

Inuyasha was still perched up on his tree when suddenly a loud ringing woke him up. He swore loudly before answering it.

"What do you want? I was sleeping dammit. Fine", grumbled Inuyasha sleepily.

-------

Inuyasha stormed into the study without even bothering to knock on the door before entering. The other three occupants looked at him without surprise.

"This better be important. I was sleeping", growled Inuyasha.

"Yo, mutt face, it's nice to see you too", shot Kouga.

"Shut up, malingerer"

"You want to fight, girly boy"

"Bring it on, as if you could beat me"

"Fine, you're going down"

"yea-"

"ENOUGH", roared Sesshomaru. "SIT. NOW"

"Honestly both of you, when are you going to learn. Do you have to fight every time we see each other?", questioned Miroku, rubbing his temple.

Inuyasha and Kouga just glared at each other hotly.

"I assume this meeting is because of that strange man, who came and gave a 'stay out of my way' speech?", inquired Miroku.

"So he came to you guys as well huh", asked Kouga

"Yes, and we have found out that, that man Sei, is the head of an organization called the UREI. It was basically formed to overthrow us, so that the old class system could be established again. They do not like living on equal grounds with every other creature. They want their superior status back and they are willing to go to any lengths. There are mostly older vampires that constitute that place but there are four among them that are extremely strong, probably as strong as us. From what I've collected they are; Sei, Ikuei Matsu and Kou. So we need to prepare ourselves for a surprise attack any time", informed Sesshomaru.

"This is going to be fun. I haven't fought with someone strong in a long time.", exclaimed Inuyasha.

"I agree with mutt face here", agreed Kouga.

"Me too", said Miroku ignoring the 'mutt face' comment.

"Hn", came the reply from Sesshomaru.

"You know it would have been more fun if you had said 'me three', but I can't expect that from you", sighed Miroku.

He again received "Hn" as a reply from the stoic vampire.

"Would you both stop it already", shouted Miroku.

Both the younger vampires had started fighting among themselves yet again. Must have been some ludicrous dispute again. Miroku was trying his best to break them apart without ripping out his hair while Sesshomaru was just watching the scene from the background, rolling his eyes at their childish stupidity.

'Honestly would believe they were more than a centaury old!!'

Suddenly all four of them went tense, as they felt a huge spike in killing intent, right in that very room. Suddenly there was a rip in the space in front of them, and four bodies came tumbling out of the seemingly endless black void.

The four men stared at the bundle of bodies before them with wide eyes, when suddenly the bodies stirred and jumped up, fangs bared and in battle positions. Standing before them were four female vampires with cuts and bruises all over their bodies.

The four men had the same thought running through their mind, 'what the hell is going on and where did they come from?'

It was then that Inuyasha decided to break the silence, "_**What the fuck!!"**_

It was only then that the four females realized that they were not alone and turned their crimson eyes towards the four stunned vampires standing before them.

* * *

So what do you guys think?? Any good??

Please read and review…. I'd appreciate it a lot

-Icy

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chance Meetings

Okay new chapter…

But I warn you, there's going to a lot of cursing and swearing from now on. So don't read if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are not owned by me but by Rumiko Takahashi only the OC are mine.

* * *

Chapter 2 - - Chance Meetings

* * *

_Previously:_

"_**What the fuck!!"**_

It was only then that the four females realized that they were not alone and turned their blood red eyes towards the four stunned vampires standing before them.

* * *

_Continued:_

Blood red eyes. Those four pairs of blood red eyes bore right though the souls of the four lords. Every single being in the room was frozen to their place. They all just stared at each other with wide eyes. They were still trying to access what was happening when Sesshomaru suddenly hissed,

"Who the fuck are you people and what the fuck are you doing in my house, in my study?"

'This is bad', thought Miroku, 'Sesshomaru doesn't swear unless he is extremely angry and he hasn't been angry for a very, very, _very _long time. This could end very badly if I don't do something to hold him back if need be.'

"Answer dammit. Who the fuck are you bitches and how the fuck did you come out of that weird black hole thingy?" exclaimed Inuyasha angrily.

"I think they don't understand what we are saying", Kouga whispered to Inuyasha, since he was closest to him, when they didn't answer him.

"I think your right, for once in your pathetic life. Or they are probably deaf or something."

"Why you-"

The four unknown people were silent. They were regarding the other four with narrowed eyes, as if trying to understand what was going on. They were still wearing their battle clothes. Among them, one was holding twin long blades, one in each hand, the second was holding a bow in her hand with a quiver hanging at her back and a sword hanging at the hip, the third was holding a giant boomerang and the fourth standing in battle stance. They were all ready to attack at the slightest movement.

All the four of them had jumped slightly at the taller silver haired being's cold and emotionless question directed towards them. Then turned wide eyed at the sudden outburst of the other two. But now they were actually getting quite tired of the squabbling, and very, very ticked off by the second.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!", screamed two very annoyed voices.

Inuyasha and Kouga immediately shut up, and turned to the two who had screamed with surprised faces. So did Sesshomaru and Miroku with calm yet slightly amused expression, as to see who would actually dare to scream much less curse at two vampire lords.

Two of the four females had stepped forward and glaring at them, fuming with anger. If looks could kill, the other two would have already been burned to death, brought back to life and burned again in an endless cycle of torture. The said two shivered with fear and looked at the females. One was a redhead, with a ferocious look and crazy eyes that promised death to anyone who dared to mess with her, while the second had black hair like the other two females and was starring at them with murderous eyes.

"We understand EVERY WORD you weirdoes are saying. We are NOT DEAF.", snapped the black haired girl, emphasizing on a few choice words.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people? We should be asking you bastards that question", hissed out the redhead.

"And what black hole thingy are you talking about?"

"Seriously are you people a bunch of teenage girls, bitch fighting with each other like that."

"Why you little bitch. I'm going to strangle you", snarled out Inuyasha dangerously.

"Yeah right. Like a silver haired 'girly' psycho bastard like you could even touch me", snorted the black haired girl.

"Right on girl. My my, I think you hit a mark.", laughed the redhead, after looking at the livid and irate expression on the silver haired vampire's face.

All this time, the other four were quietly watching the scene unfolding with amused expressions. Sesshomaru and Miroku had never encountered girls who could actually talk back to them and apparently so did Inuyasha and Kouga, judging from their furious expressions.

"Both of you, that's quite enough", said the third female, the one holding the boomerang. "Please forgive them, which is difficult after this. Kagome, Ayame, apologize to them. It's discourteous of you."

"No way. They started it", 'Kagome' and 'Ayame' grumbled together.

"Pronto"

The two girls froze once they heard the fourth voice and apologized straight away to Inuyasha and Kouga. All this while the third female was just smirking at them. It seemed that the fourth had the power over the others. She did seem quite scary at the moment, giving out powerful vibes.

The fight had somehow eased the tension in the room and had also reassured the vampires that no one was out to kill anyone. Before they were wary, cautious and restrained but now they were just vigilant. But Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagome and Ayame were still glowering vicious at each other. If only looks could kill.

"I think it would be better if we introduced ourselves first, before we start the explanation", said the lady holding the boomerang. "I'm Sango Taikami and that there, is Rin Higurashi", pointing to the fourth girl who was calmly leaning against the wall.

"Ayame Taikami", said the redhead

"Kagome Higurashi", said the black haired girl.

"I'm Miroku, that's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and my little brother Kouga", said Miroku pointing at each person. "We are the lords who rule this vast empire."

-----

Rin was a slender woman with a toned body, who looked about 18 years of age. Her shiny ebony tresses fell below her lower back. It was tied loosely tied at the nape of her neck. She had two long swords strapped to her hip on each side with the help of belts. Her eyes had changed to chocolate brown from ruby colored, now that she had calmed down. She was dressed in black jeans and a black tank top, which were both cut from several places. She was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

Sango also had long midnight blue hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and hazel eyes that adored her angular face with high cheek bones. She too looked about 18. Her boomerang was strapped to her back and a sword at the hip. She also wore black jeans but with a dark pink tank and black fingerless gloves. She was calmly standing besides Rin, scanning the room with calculating eyes.

Kagome too had ebony tresses like her older sister, but rather than straight, she had wavy hair that fell till mid back. Her face was slightly chubby with sharp features and forest brown eyes. She was holding a bow in one hand with a quiver full of arrows strapped to her back and a sword at the hip. Both the sisters looked quite similar if not for the difference in their hair pattern. She was wearing a forest green pleated short skirt that showed off her long legs and a black halter top along with gloves on her hand that left only her pinky and ring finger bare.

Ayame looked completely different from the other three. Her scarlet tresses were tied up in a long braid that fell till her mid back. She too had angular features like her older sister but with emerald eyes that shined in the dark. She was wearing black shorts and a gray strapless top along with gloves similar to Kagome's but black in color. Both Ayame and Kagome looked about 17. They were also standing quietly besides Rin.

-----

Kagome and Ayame just gaped at Miroku's words, while Sango just frowned.

"What are you talking about? You just _can't_be kings of this place", exclaimed Kagome. "It's just not possible."

"And why is that?", enquired Kouga with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, you shitty bastard, this empire belongs to us", replied Ayame. "We are the mistresses of this empire."

"What did you call me, bimbo?", sneered Kouga.

"You heard me loud and clear, dim-witted idiot", hissed Ayame.

Before Kouga could reply, Miroku asked "What do you mean? We have never even heard of you ladies much less ever seen you. We would have surely known for all four of you, since you seem to be dangerous enough to give out such strong sensations. You are not from here."

Suddenly Rin opened her eyes and looked at Miroku and answered, "You're quite right. This is not our world."

The men stared at her, startled by what she just said, though they shouldn't be, since they were the once who said so but the fact that she said 'not our world' is what astounded them. Sango's frown just deepened and Kagome and Ayame just looked at each other with blank faces. Then Sango sighed and said,

"Yes, it sure seems that way. This world has a different ambiance to it. Very much different than ours."

"Are you sure, Onee-san?", Ayame asked Sango, to which she received an answer by a nod.

"Onee-sama?", Kagome hesitantly questioned Rin.

"Ah!! I think I can smell blood. Genuine human blood", replied Rin. She narrowed her eyes and snarled quietly before adding, "And it seems Kagome, 'it' traveled here along with us. It's here, in this world. It's not with Souta."

Kagome's eyes widened at first, and then she closed them. She ceased her forehead as if trying to concentrate on something very hard. Then suddenly her eyes snapped open and she paled considerably.

"Oh crud. This is not good. We all are so fucking screwed. This is just fucking great. All this just can't be happening in a single day. I'm sure I threw it back to Souta. Fuck, I even saw him catching it.", screamed Kagome. "First, we get stuck with brainless idiots and second, _its_here. Damn it. This day couldn't get any worse."

"Kagome, are you telling me that-", started Ayame in a panicked voice.

"YES, that fucking jewel is here. Its here, in this world", shrieked Kagome.

Sango went white at that statement and turned to Rin and asked, "Is it with them?"

"We don't know anything other than the fact that it is here", replied Rin while rubbing her temple.

"Shit, shit, shit, if it's with them, we are so dead", Kagome cried out with apprehension.

"It's not with them", said Ayame seriously. "If it was, this world would have already been destroyed. And besides we don't have to worry about home. I'm sure Souta and Kohaku are doing just fine, keeping everything in order. They are our little brothers after all. And even if something goes wrong, our Ojii-sans can help them.", She paled completely at the last statement as she realized what she just said. Even Kagome, Rin and Sango's eyes had enlarged at that thought. "Okay keep Ojii-san out of the picture."

She laughed uneasily when the other three gave her a vacant stare. She let out a breath of relief once they sighed.

All this time, the guys were just gawking at them with wide eyes and open mouths, listening to their conversation. They all had the same thought on their mind, 'Just what exactly are they talking about? Different worlds, jewel, just what the heck is going on here? _Genuine human blood?_ And who's them?'. Sango chuckled when she saw the cross eyed look on their faces. They looked completely lost. The other three also laughed once they saw their faces.

"Okay you two, fill them in on what's exactly happening here, while Rin and I go to look for the jewel", Sango instructed the other two. "It should be somewhere here, after all Kagome was the one who held it last. I don't think it must have fallen anywhere too far. Just hope nobody has found it. Nobody too dangerous or powerful or demented with thoughts of world domination for that matter."

Kagome and Ayame just grumbled quietly to themselves. All everybody else heard was something like 'why me' and 'these brainless monkeys'. Sango and Rin laughed at them and disappeared suddenly. The last thing they heard was Rin's voice saying "behave". The two could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"Correction, this day could get worse. Much worse", growled Kagome. Ayame just sadly nodded, agreeing with her. Then they looked at them and sighed, defeated Ayame began.

"Okay, since we have no other choice and two out of four need help in understanding using infant language, we shall try our best for those poor creatures. So we start the ball rolling then."

-------

Once Sango and Rin were out of the castle, they began to look about for the missing jewel. Rin was concentrating hard to find jewel's trail. They were looking about in awe at the surroundings. There were so many different kinds of people of different species. There were only vampires from where they came. Everyone seemed so happy here.

Since it was still hours of darkness outside, it was going to be a bit difficult to try and repossess the jewel but they were not going to give up hope. They could very easily sense things about them as they were superior vampires. Every smell and sound was conspicuous and well-defined to them.

Suddenly Rin came to an abrupt stop in front of a very dark alley which caused Sango to almost run into her.

"Hey! Why did you stop all of a sudden? Did you locate it?", asked Sango.

Rin just nodded and headed straight into the alley. At the end of the alley, was a shabby looking bar. There was absolutely no light there. Had they not been nocturnal creatures, they would have gone blind in the dark. Most of the bastards there wolf whistled at them when they entered the bar and eyed them as fresh meat or a new play toy.

They headed towards the bar, when Rin nodded towards it and approached the slimy looking bartender behind it, who smirked at them, while eyeing them lustfully as if trying to strip them with his mind's eye.

"How can I help you fine young ladies tonight?", leered in the best seductive voice he could manage.

Sango, who looked completely grossed out, but tried her best to hide it and answered, "We would like have something that is veiled beneath your clothes." Sango smirked. 'Why not make it interesting while it lasts. Rin also smirked from behind.

The bartender fell for it and offered, "Go ahead. Take whatever you want."

Sango leaned forward and said, "Oh, I sure will." With that she grabbed his shirt and yanked so hard, that it ripped. She clutched the torn piece of cloth in her hand, looked up at the baffled bartender, thanked him and began to walk away along with Rin smirking all the way.

After coming out of his daze, the bartender looked down and realized what had happened. He was seething with anger when he turned towards them barked angrily, "Hey!! You bitch, give that back."

Sango looked back innocently and answered, "But you said I could take whatever I want."

The whole bar had gone silent to watch the exchange taking place. Some of them had stood up and advancing towards them with sick smiles. They pounced on them once the bartender had screamed. Sango and Rin looked at each other and grinned evilly and disappeared. Everything else was a complete blur and the next moment they were standing at the bar doorway grinning and looking at the mess they had created.

Bodies were sprawled on the bar floor, everyone absolutely inert. They hadn't killed them, just knocked them unconscious, since they were not in the mood to kill anyone. The bartender was also knocked out cold on the bar. Not a single person was conscious.

"Well that's what those bastards get for messing with us", said Sango while smirking all the while.

"Un, now lets get out of here", Rin said while making her way out.

Once they were outside, Sango handed Rin the cloth with the prize still wrapped inside it. Rin threw away the dirty cloth, and removed the jewel from inside. Both sighed. The jewel was intact, not a single scratch on it. The jewel was glowing a bright pink as if happy being back with its original owners. It glowed into the dark night sky.

They finally had it back with them. They at once felt at peace knowing it was so close to them. 'The Jewel Of The Four Souls'. The 'Shikano Tama'. Also known as the 'Sacred Jewel'.

* * *

Shorter than the first chapter, but hey, hopefully you all like it...

Please review..

Thanks for reading….. XD


	3. Life's Retellings

I'm really sorry for updating so late… I had lots of things to take care of at school and such….

Here's another chapter … hope you all like it …

And to all those who have read the earlier two chapters, I updated them so do check them out too…

And before starting I just wanted to say that I apologize for using a new language and to those people who can read that language.

Thank you for the reviews that this story received…..

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are not owned by me but by Rumiko Takahashi only the OC are mine.

* * *

Chapter 3 - - Life's Retellings

* * *

_Previously:_

Once they were outside, Sango handed Rin the cloth with the prize still wrapped inside it. Rin threw away the dirty cloth, and removed the jewel from inside. Both sighed. The jewel was intact, not a single scratch on it. The jewel was glowing a bright pink as if happy being back with its original owners. It glowed into the dark night sky.

They finally had it back with them. They at once felt at peace knowing it was so close to them. The jewel of the four souls. The shikano tama. Also known as the sacred jewel.

* * *

_Continued:_

"Where to begin?", thought Ayame aloud, "I know, Kagome you tell them."

"Fine. You're anyways bad at reciting. So here goes nothing." Kagome took a deep breath and began. "Well basically……."

------

'Another dull day', thought Kagome as she looked out of the window. She looked down at the place they called their home and smiled. Everyone was busy closing things for the day. It was almost night time. The sky had taken up a bluish black hue and was continuing to become a darker shade. There was no sunlight in the day times except a few days in a year.

Every year, when the sun came out, it was a day of celebration. Why, you may ask, all being vampires in this world, don't you all hate the sunlight? The answer is simple, we may be vampires but one does get tired of the damp darkness, we do crave for the sunlight. And it's not like we melt or die if we head out into the sunlight. It's quite the opposite; the sunlight is like a drug that we can't get enough of. But excess does cause us harm, so we can only bear a day worth sunlight for a few months. But since everyone is a vampire, it becomes a festival sorts. Throughout the day, it is complete mayhem on the streets and it becomes a pain to keep everyone in line.

Vampires. Yes, that's what we are and every single being in this world is. Now you may wonder, what about food. If there are only vampires here, how does one survive? Answer; yes, there are no human beings anymore. They went extinct a very long time ago. But our scientists being geniuses they were, reproduced their blood and we had fake human blood, but blood none the less. There were always animals to feed upon for fresh blood. Farfetched, agreed, but this is the only way we could survive.

Kagome was leaning against the window, looking down, when a loud crash broke her out of her revere. Kagome quickly turned her head towards the other end of the room. Rin was panting heavily in a low crouched position with both the swords crossed in front of her in defense. She was staring at the person in front of her with a hard expression, who was also panting heavily but was standing slightly bent with one of his swords held behind him and the other in front. The boy looked no older than 15 years of age.

Suddenly Rin's face broke out into a huge grin and said, "Not bad, Souta. That was very good. You get better and better every time we teach you".

Souta just grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You think so Ane-ue?"

Kagome walked up to him and held him in a head lock while ruffling his hair with him trying to squirm out of it. "Of course you are getting better. I agree with Onee-sama. Soon you will be as strong as us."

Rin chuckled at the scene and smiled softly. Her baby brother and sister were really something. Though they were loud and noisy, she would never trade them for anything in the world. They were the only family she had left and she theirs. She could not bare the thought of something happening to either her family or her people. They were her treasure to keep safe. Her reason to cling on to life.

"Okay Kagome, it's your turn now. Alittle more time and then we are done for now. We'll have dinner afterwards. Hurry up. I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. Little bro makes me work up quite the bit of an appetite now.", said Rin, looking at both of them. Kagome just nodded, affirming the statement.

Souta had finally managed to get his sister off him and was now laughing loudly as Kagome tickled him. Both looked up at Rin and grinned, indicating that they heard her and got into position before launching themselves at each other to strike. Rin shook her head and gave a long sigh.

"Idiots."

-

Laughter could be heard from the dinning room as it echoed throughout the house. Every member of the house was in a joyful mood as the masters and mistresses of the house themselves were happy. Every resident of the mansion loved and respected them, and they in turn received their shelter, security and kindness. Maids were scurrying in and out of the room carrying plates and jars. A mouth-watering smell of food came from behind the double doors. Though they were having food, the jars were filled with their own personally upgraded version of the elixir of life.

Behind the double doors, the table was decorated with many kinds of exotic dishes that made Souta's mouth water. Seeing his drooling face, Kagome smacked him hard on the head, while Rin laughed. Souta scowled at her and whined, "That hurt you know". Kagome and Rin laughed when they heard this. The three of them turned towards the double doors when they opened to reveal their grandfather.

Their grandfather was an old vampire, who looked probably around 75, with drooped shoulders and a small physique. Though he only looked like any 75 year old human would look, he was far older. He had decided to stop his ageing process, as far as his appearance went, till he became an old man. Why? Well the reason is a mystery to the other members of his family. But Rin and Kagome had decided to stop, so that their younger appearances were preserved for all eternity.

The only thing that stood out on his person was the pendent around his neck. It was a simple, but beautiful pendent. It glowed a brilliantly as the light from the lamps overhead, hit it. It's reddish hue around it was dazzling.

His narrow but sharp eyes scanned the room and then finally settled on his grandchildren, who were cautiously watching him from the corner. He stared at them for a while longer before his face erupted into a wide grin and began walking towards the table for his food. His grandchildren smiled back at him and joined him at the table for their dinner.

"So Jii-chan, how was your day today? Did you make any progress in your experiments?", just as those words left Souta's mouth, he felt two ominously dark and angry auras flare around him that chilled him to his bones. He hesitantly turned towards the source, shaking with fear only to find his older sisters glaring murderously at him. He looked at his sisters nervously, before turning towards his grandfather who had an evil-sort-of glint in his eyes which was even more unnerving for the young male vampire.

"A...a...n...n...e-ch...ch…aa...n, n...n...nee…ee-ch...ch..chan i...is s...s...something wr...wr...wrong?", stuttered Souta fearfully as he stared at his sisters, who were still giving him murderous looks. Kagome was just about to give her little brother a piece of her mind when suddenly her grandfather's voice cut her off.

"Ah!! My experiments, well they are going well. I'm glad that someone finally is taking interests in my inventions. Now to begin, my lates-", the eldest Higurashi clan member was a scientist. But what others didn't know was that he was a failed scientist. He came up with weird ideas for his inventions which caused more trouble than helped in any manner. Once he thought of creating a rain cloud in order to eliminate droughts but instead it turned out to be a flood causing cloud due to which the whole house was filled with water for days to come, just because he felt like dancing in the rain. He was the cause of most of the technical disaster experienced. And to add to everything, he wanted one of his grandchildren to help him out in his crazy experiments.

Meanwhile Rin and Kagome flinched and groaned inwardly once they heard their grandfather talk about his experiments. It was difficult to make him stop once he started. He would not only recite what happened that day but also what happened in that week, month, year, decade and century. He could go on and on. It was just too troublesome. So the girls silently pleaded to the gods above to spare them of their grandfathers talks, as they had to yet again listen to him drone on and on about his inventions. They were like their own personal hell in the form of stories.

Their silent pleas were heard as their grandfather suddenly stopped talking to look towards the double doors and announced,

"Ah, it seems we have guests over."

Rin and Kagome at first just looked at each other with confusion but then realized what the Jii-chan was talking about. The doors opened once again, when Sango, Ayame and Kohaku entered. As soon as they stepped into the room, Rin and Kagome flung themselves at Sango and Ayame, which shocked them, seemed like an understatement. Kohaku, on the other hand, just stared incredulously with wide emerald orbs, which were exactly the same shade as Ayame's, at the Higurashi sisters behavior and slammed himself into the door, hoping to be swallowed by the door and escaping the craziness of the dinning room. Sango and Ayame, since they were too stunned to do anything else, took upon the task of calming the other two girls, who at the moment were clung to them, holding on for dear life. The fearless Higurashi sisters, who were ruthless and cold-blooded on the battle field, were scared of their Jii-chan.

Kohaku, who had overcome the shock, looked at Souta for an explanation, but only received a look that said, 'Don't look at me; I have no clue.' Both of them turned towards Souta's, Jii-chan, to find him happily eating his food without a care in the world, nor did he notice his two granddaughter's unusual behavior. Kohaku and Souta gave each other a blank stare, looked towards their sisters once again and then calmly walked to the table to eat, ignoring the ruckus around them.

Rin was the first one to calm down and realized that she was almost strangling her best friend. She hastily let go of her and gave Sango an apologetic smile. Sango smiled back and followed Rin's eyes, as they looked towards their younger halves. Kagome too apologized to Ayame for her behavior and looked towards the dinning table, with annoyance, which was directed towards the rest of the family happily sitting there and hogging all the precious food. Kagome stormed up to Souta and whacked him on the head for the second time that evening, who was busy stuffing food into his mouth.

Souta swallowed his food hard, which caused him to choke. Rin sighed and walked up to him, to pat his back and offered him water so that he could breathe properly again. Once he had managed to swallow the food and water, he glared hard at Kagome, while the other just sat at the table to calmly eat whatever food was left at that moment.

"Why the hell did you have to ask him that question? Can't you ever hold your tongue?", furiously whispered to her annoying Otouto, glaring back at him, so that her Ojii-san could not hear them. "You know how difficult it gets to shut him up, once he starts. Onee-sama and I have had enough nightmares because of his stories to last us, our WHOLE life. So don't ever ask him that again. You should be grateful that we protected your ears from those horrid stories all our and _your miserable _life."

Souta just starred at her for a while before shrugging and focusing on stuffing his face with food again, which earned him another whack. Without realizing, the two had managed to lighten the mood with their useless bickering. Everyone looked at each other for a minute longer, before starting to eat their dinner again after the interruption.

-

"Sango, what is it that you wanted to talk about?", inquired Rin as she finished the last bite of food.

Sango looked up from her plate and said, "Ah, yes. I wanted to talk about the strange events that are taking place back home. And I've also heard that there are the same type of occurrences taking place here. All my people and warriors are terrified because of it, since there is no way to explain them. We all wanted to find a way to stop these happenings."

Rin looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied, "Yes, it's true. There have been bizarre and peculiar phenomenons, happening here as well. There are absolutely no elucidations for these happenings as well. The strange thing is that, every time these occurrence happen, the shikano tama seems to react to it and-"

Rin suddenly stopped and snapped her neck towards the door. Kagome's eyes widened in the same realization, as she too looked towards the door and hurriedly stood up, knocking the chair over. Souta dropped the spoon with which he was eating, clutched his head tightly and whimpered in pain. The pendent around the neck of the eldest member of the Higurashi clan, glowed a blinding red color. The members of the Taikami clan were rendered speechless by the behavior of the other people present in the room.

Rin, Kagome and Souta rushed out of the room and ran down the stairway, to the basement. The floor boards creaked as they ran on them. The room itself was extremely dirty with cobwebs settled in every corner. At the far end of the room was a huge door, with ancient writings written on it, as if sealing something inside. The three of them hesitated, as Kagome and Souta fell back and Rin walked forward, towards the door.

The door seemed to vibrate, as if asking who was intruding. Rin took a deep breath trying to calm her racing nerves and replied in ancient language itself.

"_**I Rin Higurashi, που γεννήθηκε στο hallowed Higurashi φατριών, θεματοφύλακας των ιερών κόσμημα, προσφορά έναρξη τον ιερό χώρο**_**." (1)**

The door vibrated another few times, answering her, before a click sound was heard. Rin walked up to the door, grasped the door handle and pushed with all her might. The door refused to move at first, but then gave away under Rin's will. She continued to push until the door was completely against the wall, before walking into the room and looked about. Her nerves finally calmed down, when she realized that the thing which had caused such a sudden reaction was still safe, the shikano tama was still perched upon it's usual seat, in the middle of the room. But rather then usual pinkish hue around it, there was a blackish hue and furthermore it was giving out eerie, sinister and spine-chilling waves, which it had never done before. It confused Rin to no extent. She went forward, lifted it and cradled it to her chest. Kagome came forward along with Souta, and peered at the pinkish black orb with curiosity.

Kagome took the orb from Rin's hand and looked at it closely. But as soon as she lifted the jewel into her hand, something awaked inside the orb, unknown to them. A feminine voice spoke out from within the jewel, surreal and beautiful,

"_**Το παιδί που γεννήθηκε υπό την προστασία του μαύρου φεγγάρι, καθαρή καρδιά και την ψυχή του, πρέπει να γίνεται ένα με μένα για να βοηθήσει την καταπολέμηση του κακού που διαμένουν στο κόσμημα ή θα καθοδηγείται για την καταστροφή μας, που ζουν καταραμένος ζει μέσα στο κόσμημα, μαζί με αυτή, για πάντα να χαθεί στην άμμο του χρόνου, αλλά με τίμημα τη ζωή του παιδιού. Αγαπητοί μου παιδί, καθιστούν την επιλογή σας, πριν από τον κόσμο μας πνίγεται στο σκοτάδι και σμηνών με το κακό, υπό την επίδραση της μαύρης κόσμημα**_.**." (2)**

"That's the prophecy of the ancients. It tells of a pure and innocent soul that will taken be the jewel to nullify it when the evil within increases or will have to sacrifice themselves to destroy the jewel. I was present when the newly born jewel had recited this prophecy. The child is born under the protection of the black moon, which means...-", he swallowed hard before continuing,

"Which means.. it's.. it's... it's... either... either of my granddaughters.", Higurashi-sama trailed of sadly. One could almost hear the sorrow of his heart through his speech.

The three Taikami siblings along with the Higurashi elder had followed the other three and had made it in time to hear the prophecy. Sango and Ayame looked up sadly towards Rin and Kagome. It pained them a great deal to know of their best friend's fate. They could not bear to lose anymore precious people. Kohaku had gone forward to comfort his friend, who was sniffling looking his older sisters, who were both as rigid as statues. Rin had a sad smile on her face, which reflected all her pain while Kagome's eyes were shadowed by her hair. The only thing visible was a single, thin silver trail of tear.

Souta hesitantly walked forwards, glancing from Kagome to Rin and back again. Kagome lifted up her head, looked towards him when she heard his footsteps and said,

"Baka Otouto, what are so sad about? We've got bigger fish to fry."

"But Onee-Chan, you're – ", Souta was cut short by a loud and deafening, rumbling noise which stunned everybody present there.

"What the hell is-", before Ayame could complete, the walls of the room started cracking and caving in.

"RUN", Kagome exclaimed, as she ran out of the basement, with the jewel tucked safely inside her skirt pocket.

On the way upstairs, they passed a second door, which too had the intricate designs carved into its wood. Rin halted before the door and turned to look at the other people who had stopped further ahead and were regarding her with confusion. Her eyes finally settled on her grandfather who nodded towards her and then at the door. Sango's eyes narrowed at this exchange and looked suspiciously towards Rin. Feeling her eyes upon her, Rin sighed and beckoned her to come along. All this while the walls around them were still crumbling.

"Onee-sama" "Ane-ue" "Onee-chan" "Ane-ue", Kagome, Souta, Ayame and Kohaku exclaimed together, in an attempt to stop them. While Rin proceeded towards opening the door, Sango looked at the others and pointed upwards.

Kagome and Ayame reluctantly obeyed and dragged their brothers along with them. As they proceeded upwards, the stairway and hallway crumbled to the earth, burying the only way out. Kagome moved forward without looking back even once because she knew her sister would come out safe.

The jewel in Kagome's pocket, pulsed faster and harder, as if waiting for something, calling for something desperately. Kagome spared a curious glance towards it, before looking back up as they ran out of the house to the courtyard.

Outside at the courtyard all the residents had rushed out when the mansion had started crumbling. Once they reached outside, they were showered with questions. After calmly trying their best to answer the questions, Higurashi-sama asked them leave, since it was dangerous there.

Kagome, Ayame, Souta, Kohaku and Higurashi-sama watched as last of the house crumbled to the earth. Everyone had just one thought in their mind at the moment, 'Where were Rin and Sango? Are the safe and alive? '.

-

A while had passed during which Kohaku, Souta and Souta's grandfather had left in search for a place for their temporary living arrangements. Kagome and Ayame had agreed to stay back incase the other two came back and also to assure themselves that there was hope. They wouldn't die because of some building cave-in. They wouldn't and they couldn't.

Kagome removed the jewel from her pocket and examined it yet again. The blackish hue was still present and also the weird vibes it gave out earlier. Ayame crawled towards Kagome to look at the jewel as well.

"You know, something is horrible off with that jewel. It's getting creeper and creeper by the minute. That's not how the jewel is originally supposed to be like is it? Ojii-san said that it was supposed to be a pure jewel.", Ayame said to Kagome.

Kagome looked up and answered, "True, it's not supposed to react this way. Your Ojii-san is correct. But I have to tell you something." Kagome hesitated for a bit before continuing, "when I took the jewel from Onee-sama's hands earlier, it sho-"

She was cut short by a fireball hurling their way from one side and a whirlwind from the other end. Both were dodged by both the vampires, but what they didn't expect was the merging of both the attacks. Ayame muttered a silent command which caused the wind around to block the oncoming danger. Once the fiery tornado dispersed, two shadows leaped out of the shadows, making Kagome their target.

Kagome leaped out of the way and clutched the jewel tighter. Ayame came to her side and whispered only for Kagome's ears,

"I think they are after the jewel. Secure it."

She nodded and closed her eyes to take a deep breath, Ayame did the same. Both their eyes snapped open suddenly and their blood colored pupils stared at the other two. Kagome pocketed the jewel without taking her eyes of the enemy and jumped, with Ayame not far behind. The other two tried avoiding but they were just not fast enough.

The two female vampires latched on their enemy and sunk their teeth into their neck to suck on their life force. The two withering creatures met their demise in a rather cruel manner with them still being alive, when their life was slowly being sucked out of them. The two useless bags of bones fell to the ground once their purpose was finished. Kagome and Ayame wiped their mouth on their sleeves and swiftly turned around to bare their fangs in the direction of the newcomers, crouching low, incase an attacked was aimed their way.

"My my, I knew we shouldn't have sent rookies to do our job. Che, completely useless.", an unknown voice snorted through the night. Kagome and Ayame narrowed their eyes at the cockiness.

"Quiet Ako.", commanded another voice. Though only two of them had spoken, but the two vampire mistresses could sense two more hidden in the shadows, watching their every move silently and cautiously, trying to predict their next move.

"What do you want here? It seems that was also your doing.", spoke Kagome as she pointed behind towards the remains of their home. "Along with all the strange happening in our as well as the Taikami lands.", she quietly added.

"Superb deduction skills ne? Somebody give her prize.", sneered 'Ako'. Kagome snarled at her and felt like wringing that scrawny neck of hers though kept her composure.

"Ako, didn't I tell you to be quite.", spoke up the second voice.

"But Shio-", whined Ako.

"Quiet. As for your question Higurashi, we are here for that jewel. It should have rightfully belonged to our family and your positions too. So are you quietly going to give us that jewel or does there have to be bloodshed.", questioned 'Shio'. "And no we are not lying. It's the truth.", she added upon see the looks on Kagome and Ayame's faces.

When Kagome made no moves to hand over the jewel, Ako dove for the jewel, which Kagome successfully eluded. But what she didn't expect was Shio jumping after her, but just as she was about to strike at Kagome, she was assaulted by Ayame. Unexpectedly the other two shadows stirredand needles came flying their way.

Just as they were about to strike Kagome and Ayame, they were rendered useless by a few rock, which shattered on impact. Everyone looked in the direction from which the rocks came from. Two figures were standing on top of the rubble, but once you looked closer one could see clearly that it was Rin and Sango.

"Onee-sama" "Onee-san", Kagome and Ayame exclaimed together at once.

Sango offered them a smile before looking towards the two unknown people and regarded them with a hard expression before speaking to them icily,

"I see, still as vile and despicable as ever, aren't you, Mae, Tae."

'Mae' and 'Tae' stepped out of the shadows as they laughed balefully, which sent chills down Kagome's and Ayame's spines, though Sango and Rin seemed unaffected. Mae and Tae were twins who seemed to be regarding Rin and Sango with hateful eyes and furious expressions.

"Ah, Sango, Rin, old friends, we meet again. I remember last time we met we warned you that we would come for it one day and we would obtain it at any cost.", replied Tae, in answer to Sango's words. "Isn't that right Mae?", she added as she looked towards her twin. But it seemed that Tae had not heard a single word her sister had spoken, she was busy glower furiously at Rin.

"Kagome, Ayame, catch.", Rin warned them before tossing several objects in their direction. Both of them staggered a bit before catching their respective objects.

Ayame caught a small object, which shimmered in the night sky. She opened her palms to find an exquisite pendent which was shaped as a leaf blade. Its magnificent emerald sheen was the first thing that caught her eyes. It's dainty and delicate carvings were picturesque to the eye. But as soon as it landed in Ayame's palms, it started glowing, as if it had chosen its master. Ayame's eyes widened when she heard a voice whisper in her head. She smiled once she heard it and nodded affirming it.

Kagome, unlike Ayame, had more than one object and they were big. One was sword with a dark wooden scabbard that had intricate patterns drawn on it with a dark wooden hilt with a dark green braid and guard. She removed the blade from the scabbard and gasped in surprise to find elaborate designs carved into the metal of the sword as well. Second were a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The bow and quiver too were made from rich dark wood with complex patterns engraved into the wood. Both the sword and the bow pulsed once and two melodious voices whispered into her head. She too smiled once she heard them.

Both noticed that Rin and Sango too had weapons with themselves that they did not own before. Sango had a large boomerang, ivory colored engraved carvings in it too along with a sword similar to Kagome's, just that it was black with a dark pink braid. Rin on the other hand had two long swords. One was snow white while the other was dark ebony in color. The swords too were of the same color with different lexis embossed in its metal and scabbard. The weapons of the four were indeed the items of many fantasies.

"Weapons are not going to help you win against us.", alleged Ako as she charged towards Kagome. She side-stepped the oncoming attack and crouched low to use her momentum to punch her side. Ako doubled over, then recovered to send a fury of punches and kicks at Kagome, who barely managed to hold them off. Kagome made a 360 degree turn and kicked the back of her knees, which made Ako fall to the ground, she dug her nail deep into the back of her neck drawing blood and spinal liquid, which made Ako grit her teeth in pain. But before she could detach her hand from her body, Ako grabbed her hand from behind her and kicked Kagome's legs out from beneath her, which caused her to fall one her back and receive the full blow from Ako's punches.

The pain in her neck blinded her for a second, but that was all the time she needed to throw her off her and leap away from her holding her side. Kagome looked down to inspect her side for major damage. 'Ah, I think a rib or two just broke. So strength she's got.' Kagome thought to herself. She didn't have much time to think more as a number of needles came flying her way. She managed to dodge the first set but she wasn't so lucky for the second and the third set. Kagome snarled as she removed few needles from her side and arms and muttered quietly to herself before closing her eyes.

Ako didn't waste any time in attacking her, but what she didn't expect was a wall of fire forming around her, which would have burnt her if she hadn't stopped. As she leaped back, Kagome's eyes snapped open to glare at her and raised her hands to blow on them which caused wisps of flame to dance on her knuckles. Kagome's eyes flashed before she disappeared suddenly, only to appear right before Ako to punch her hard in her face. But it was not any simple punch; a glove of fire had formed around her hand.

Ako clutched her face in pain and growled at Kagome and dove for her again. But this time she produced a short blade from within her attire and slashed at her. Kagome, who was not expecting her to use a knife, was caught off guard as it slashed her shoulder. She frowned as she clutched her shoulder and scowled as Ako, who just smirked at her. Unexpectedly her sword and bow along with the quiver, lying not to far away caught her eye. But the problem was that it was _behind_ Ako. Kagome sighed before straightening herself and positioned herself to dive.

She dove for them like greased lightning which stunned Ako, who realized a bit too late what she was exactly aiming for, she cursed under her breath and leaped after her. Kagome grabbed the sword and rammed it's hilt into Ako's shoulder hard, which dislocated under the force, which made her howl in pain. Kagome the grabbed the bow, removed an arrow from the quiver and aimed it at Ako's head, panting hard. Ako too was breathing heavily as she looked up at the arrow pointing at her head. She barely managed to move out of its path as it zoomed past her ear, nipping it.

Ako shrieked loudly before hurriedly muttering under her breath. The earth around Kagome started to move and abruptly enveloped her in a cocoon. Ako knew it was not going to hold her for long but it gave her a chance to take a breather. She then proceeded to fix her dislodged shoulder into place. But she swiftly looked up at the sound of cracking earth, as the cocoon started developing cracks and eventually crumbled.

Kagome gasped for air and wheezed loudly as the earth crumbled around her. She gulped, trying to ease her sore and dry throat, which made her cough. All her tender wounds were stinging and her body hurt from exhaustion. She looked towards her companions and realized that they were in no better condition than she was at the moment.

Ayame had cuts and bruises donning her whole body and disarrayed hair. She too was breathing heavily. Though she was bent over, her opponent, Shio, was sprawled on the earth. Ayame had a wind blade pressed to her throat. The leaf pendent around Ayame's neck was flashing a brilliant green. But at the other end of the court yard, Sango and Rin were still fighting their opponents. They had disappeared as if they were moving at light speed; only sounds of their hits could be heard.

But suddenly the four detached themselves from each other, Sango and Rin at one end while Tae and Mae were at the other. The twins glanced at their comrades and scowled at the sight. The four of the too were panting heavily. Mae suddenly from within her clothing removed a piece of paper and started furiously reciting its contents. Looking at Mae, Tae, Shio and Ako's expressions turned horrified. But she ignored them and continued. Once she finished, she smirked menacingly as she looked at everyone present there.

Suddenly the jewel in Kagome's pocket began to pulse wildly and the ominous vibes increased tremendously. Kagome extracted it from her pocket to scrutinize it and gasped loudly at the sight. The jewel had gone black, completely black. All of a sudden a shaft of light erupted from within the jewel which was directed towards the centre of the courtyard. The space around the light began to melt and dissolve to leave a vacant black hole in the middle. A swift current of air began to blow which twisted straight into the black void.

"Well then see you soon _Rin, Sango._ We shall come back.", shot Mae before jumping into the void, who was followed by her sister, Shio and Ako, who had managed to free themselves amidst all the confusion.

"Dammit. This is not good. I don't know about you guys but I'm going after them.", said Rin as she looked at her family.

"I'm coming too.", replied Sango. She looked towards the other two who nodded at her affirming that they too were coming along. But her eyes widened at the next pair of voices.

"Ane-ue" "Onee-chan" "Ane-ue" "Nee-chan", screamed Souta and Kohaku in sync. Their eyes widened at the sight of the black void in the middle of the previously Higurashi residence.

"Stay back both of you. Don't come any further.", Sango ordered both of them. Then added while smiling a soft sad smile at both of them, "Take care while we are gone. It's all up to you two now okay."

Before they could respond, Rin and Sango jumped into the void and disappeared. Ayame looked back to wave back sadly and she too jumped in. Kagome looked down at the jewel and made a split second decision. She threw they jewel at Souta, who caught it with both hands and looked at her teary-eyed.

Before jumping in, Kagome uttered her last words to her brother.

"Take care"

-----

Souta's and Kohaku's tears refused to stop as they looked at their older sisters disappearing one by one. Both of them at last looked toward Kagome when she was the only one to remain and saw her looking at the jewel before she threw it in their direction, which Souta caught. They heard her utter her last words too which caused more tears to flow.

Both of them looked towards the 'Sacred Jewel' but couldn't believe what they saw; the jewel was disappearing right before their eyes. Their eyes widened even further as the jewel completely evaporated into the air right before their very eyes.

Souta and Kohaku watched as the last fragment of the family ties disappeared into the night sky, unable to do anything about it other than silently watch and mourn.

-----

Once Kagome entered the black void, she saw her sister as well as the Taikami sister floating in the nothingness. But the Sango suddenly pointed forward towards a source of light that increasing with every passing second.

We readied ourselves for any attack at the other side, but what we didn't expect was tumbling into an elaborately done up unknown study room and had only one thought in their heads, 'Where are we? Where are those four?'. We had certainly not planned for what was about to happen next.

While we were silently looking about, a male voice exclaimed with surprise,

"_**What the fuck!!"**_

It was then that we realized that we were not alone; we had company, male vampire company. And we too wanted to know, '_Yes, what the fuck?!?!'_

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well I just wanted to say that in my fanfic there are two different versions of how vampires should be, since they are from two different worlds and everyone has different prospects of vampires should be, but this how my two versions are. But from now there will be more emphasis on Inuyasha's world rather than Kagome's. Though I shall try and bring that world into the lime light too in the future. So please try not to get too confused…. LOL …. XD ….

Translations:

Ane-ue/Onee-sama/chan/san/Nee-san – Older sister

Ojii-san/Jii-chan – Grandfather

Otouto – little brother

(1)- "I Rin Higurashi, born into the hallowed Higurashi clan, a guardian of the sacred jewel, bid entry into the holy room"

(2)-"The child born under the protection of the black moon, pure of heart and soul, shall become one with me to help fight the evil residing in the jewel or shall be guided to destroy us, living cursed lives inside the jewel, along with it, forever to be lost in the sands of time but at the price of the child's life. My dear child, make your choice, before our world drowns in darkness and swarms with evil, under the influence of the black jewel."

What a relief, that chapter was long. Was difficult too for me. But I hope everyone like it. Please review. I'd appreciate it.

Ja Ne,

Icy


	4. Jewel

**A/N: **WOW...after such a long gap. I didn't have as much time as before to write, so it took way longer. Oh and thank you for all the reviews this story has received. I tried replying back to all those that I could and to those who i coudn't, I really thank you. Well I won't keep you here any longer, so on with the story...

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are not owned by me but by Rumiko Takahashi only the OC are mine.

* * *

Chapter 4 - - Jewel

* * *

_Previously:_

We readied ourselves for any attack at the other side, but what we didn't expect was tumbling into an elaborately done up unknown study room and had only one thought in our heads, 'Where are we? Where are those four?', We had certainly not planned for what was about to happen next.

While we were silently looking about, a male voice exclaimed with surprise,

"_**What the fuck!!"**_

It was then that we realized that we were not alone; we had company, male vampire company. And we too wanted to know, '_Yes, what the fuck?!'_

_Continued:_

Kagome and Ayame couldn't help but laugh at the completely flummoxed look on Inuyasha and Kouga's faces. They laughed harder when their expressions changed from deep in thought to mystified again. They looked at the two girls cross eyed with an adorable lost puppy face that made them roar with uncontrollable laughter yet again, which brought tears to their eyes and made their stomachs hurt from laughing so hard. They clutched onto their stomachs and held each other for support as waves of laughter spread throughout their body.

Miroku and Sesshomaru on the other hand had inquisitive and questioning eyes focused on the two girls. Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes at Kagome, who was too busy laughing to notice, and thought to himself, 'Is what this little girl saying true? Another dimension, new world, vampire mistresses, sacrifices, _sacred jewel?_ I wish to see it with my own eyes.' Miroku too had the same thoughts circling in his head. But what the two vampire lords didn't know was that their wish was soon to be answered with a bit of a surprise.

The two female vampires had managed to control their laughter but were still grinning from ear to ear with the two younger vampire lords glowering heatedly at them. Kagome couldn't help but notice how cute Inuyasha had looked earlier. She whacked herself mentally at that thought. 'You idiot. The other three are cute too so why do you have to go and notice the most obnoxious, arrogant, mean and self-centered jerk around. Even though his smile is so sexy, body the gods would be envious of, though it's covered with all that cloth right now, but not for lo……… ...ME…… Kagome, get a hold of yourself and these blasted hormones… fuck…fuck…fuck… I bet Ayame will blackmail me my whole fucking life if she came to know what I was thinking… But why is this happening now… Never happened before back home… okay never _never_… Wait a minute… Hmmmm…Maybe…'

"Hey Miroku, say maybe, it wouldn't happen to be mating season would it?", She looked at the black-haired lord while questioning eyes.

Miroku's eyes widened a bit as he answered. "As a matter of fact it is. It's the strongest since it's time for the black moon to finally rise. How did you know?"

Kagome slapped her forehead but on the inside she was doing a victory dance. 'YES!! It's just mating season. Nothing much. These annoyingly fucked up thoughts will disappear soon.'

"Because this place reeks of……well you know……_the smell_.", Ayame answered for her. Kagome snapped her head towards the red-head, who was slightly frowning. She raised her eyebrows at the frown and signaled her with her hands. They had made their own code for hand signs in the past decades that they had lived that made it easier to communicate during a fight.

'What's up with you? What are you frowning for?'

'Oh it's nothing. Just that he said black moon. Anyways I'm glad I'm not the only one who's feeling these freakish emotions or having these fucked up thoughts.', Ayame answered her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what her friend had signaled was true. Miroku had certainly said 'black moon'. She turned her horror stricken face towards him, stumbling with her words, "D-D-Did you j-just say b-b-black….b-black m-moon?"

Four pairs of eyebrows rose questioningly at her sudden change in attitude while Ayame turned her head towards the side, biting her lower lip. Suddenly realization sunk into Sesshomaru, his brow dipping into a frown. "What has the black moon from this world got to do with your 'prophecy'?", he said in a cold but curious voice.

Inuyasha's and Kouga's eyes enlarged as they leaned towards each other to whisper quietly, "Since when did your brother speak so much outside those 'meeting room'?"

"It's a record. He spoke a fourteen worded sentence at on go. Not his usual 'Hn'." Kouga opened his mouth to answer him, but he immediately shut up seeing the look on Sesshomaru's face that promised them death if they didn't. Though they bickered with each other constantly, they also understood each other the best.

Miroku sighed, shaking his head at the display before turning towards the two girls, "Well?"

They watched Ayame walk forward to wrap her arm around Kagome's shoulder to try and calm the shaking girl down. She looked and opened her mouth to answer, but was cut of by another voice.

"Because there is no 'black moon' in our world."

They looked up to see Rin and Sango entering from the same window they had previously jumped out of.

"Onee-sama."

"Nee-chan. That was fast.", Ayame addressed her sister who looked back at her with raised eyebrows and a look on her face that said 'Who-do-you-think-I-am?'

Sesshomaru's dipped further as he looked at Miroku, who stared back at him with a soft frown and troubled eyes. They turned their heads back towards their company, but inwardly flinched at the look with which Rin and Sango were regarding them with. It was a look that was warning them.

Rin sighed slightly, turning towards her shaking sister, "Kagome, calm down. Look what we got. This always managed to cheer you up."

Kagome's eyes widened when a small pink artifact came flying in her direction. She quickly caught the glowing orb, which pulsed a single time as it landed in her palms, as if happy. She smiled softy, clutching the jewel to herself. It had always managed to calm her down. Their mother had always held the jewel between their intertwined palms to use it's aura to calm them down then smile down at them sweetly.

Just as the jewel had left Rin's hands, a strange feeling had set amongst the four lords. They had felt something inside them, fighting to take over. But as soon as the jewel was out of sight for the split second that Kagome's palms covered it, Sesshomaru and Miroku had snapped out of the inner battle and turned to look at it with wide eyes.

While the exchange between the Higurashi sisters took place, the Taikami sisters placed themselves in front of the two, looking at their companions with narrowed eyes. Their brows dipped in a frown as they watched their bodies freeze. A low growl rumbled in their chest to warn the Higurashi's. They calmed slightly when the older males came back to their senses.

Suddenly, however, a snarl erupted from the younger of the Taisho and Ookashi brothers. Rin grasped the hilt of her swords lying at either sides of her hip and placed herself in front of her sister, guarding the jewel. Kagome's head snapped upwards, her hand clutching the jewel tightly, her eyes staring into two pairs of charcoal eyes glaring at her with blood lust. She too grabbed her sword, ready to attack at a moments notice.

Sesshomaru and Miroku were too stunned to do anything. They looked on with questioning and confused eyes, shifting from the jewel to their brothers. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kouga crouched low on all fours, glaring up at the girls, a loud, dangerous roar erupting from their lips. They continued to growl as their fangs descended, shining in the dim light. It made the hair on Higurashi and Taikami sister's neck stand up on its ends.

Kagome jumped slightly when the jewel in her hand pulsed slightly. Her eyes shifted to the orb and widened to see the inky colour rising from its depths again. Her whole body, however, froze in shock when Inuyasha leaped for the jewel. Kouga went for Sango and Ayame, who managed to hold him off, somehow. Just before Inuyasha's claws could grab her, Kagome ducked just in time. Rin sprinted forward and tackled him to the ground. Her lips moved in a frenzy and in a moment, Inuyasha and the struggling Kouga froze, but that didn't stop their growling or return them to normal.

Rin turned towards Kagome with worried eyes and asked, "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Y…Yes.", She answered in a shaky voice.

"Good.", She turned towards the remaining members and shouted, "Sango, Ayame, grab onto one and don't let go." Sango and Ayame nodded once in her direction and did as she said.

"SESSHOMARU, MIROKU…… wake up. Do something about your brothers before the situation worsens any more." Both turned, bewildered, to Rin.

"But do what? Nothing of this sort has ever happened before.", Miroku said looking from Rin to his brother.

Sango, who was holding down Inuyasha answered, "It's not their fault. It's the jewel that's making them behave this way. Now do something, Miroku."

He blinked owlishly at her, "Um… Ah… What? Me?"

"Yes you. You do seem the type who is skilled in vampire magic or is there anybody else here named Miroku? Use your head or do you not have that, being a pretty boy and all?", sarcasm evident, she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Ah, yes. I mean yes, I'll do something.", he replied stupidly. Sesshomaru tried his best to hold down his mirth. A small translucent black cube formed in Miroku's hand after a few seconds. It gradually increased in size and in the end became big enough to squeeze in two people. Sango looked at it with a blank expression for a few seconds before turning to the maker, giving him a pointed look, who tried his best not to back down.

"That's it? THAT'S IT?", Jumping of the still immobile vampire, she stalked her way to him, grabbing him by his collar and bring his face down to look at him eye to eye. "What is a cube going to do?", she added in a low voice.

'Man, she's scary!! Better be careful. Don't know what she might do to me. And I can't even retaliate……her eyes are beautiful…… Whoa what?' Were the thoughts roaming about in Miroku's head while looking into her hazel eyes. "Umm… maybe I'd show you if you'd let me go…".

Sesshomaru, who had been holding himself back, burst out laughing. Miroku looked at him with an expression which said 'Who are you and have you done with my friend?', for which he received a glare in return. He sighed in relief, "Man for a second I thought you developed emotions." He ducked behind Sango when an ashtray headed in his direction. He stuck his tongue out at him, "HAH… missed."

Rin, who was beginning to get ticked off by the second, slowly raised her fist high before it descended on Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango's heads in a loud bonk. She glared at them slightly, "Seriously, at least behave your age!!"

"AAAAIIIIII……That hurt Rin. Waddaya do that for?", Sango asked in a slightly whiny voice while holding her head.

"OWW…", Miroku said between clenched teeth while rubbing his head.

"Damn you woman…… you're crazy.", Sesshomaru growled low looking at Rin with narrowed eyes. She looked back at him unwaveringly before turning away with a huff. Certain thoughts were running around in his head, 'What's wrong with me? If somebody else would have dared to even touch me much less hit me, they would have been dead the next second, but I just can't bring myself to get angry at her. And I LAUGHED?! FUCK…I'm in deep shit.'

Miroku looked at him again, but this time in a blank stare, then turned towards Rin and back again. He did that a few times before turning towards Sango who just blinked at him owlishly. He sighed softy with a shrug of his shoulders and turned towards Rin when she spoke or rather hissed out.

"Get over it. What the hell is wrong with you people? We've got two amateurs here trying to kill us and have the jewel for themselves, and you guys are playing! Maybe you two brain damaged idiot don't understand, but Sango you……ARGH……", She ignored the pointed looks she received from the two 'brain damaged idiot' and turned towards her best friend. With a sigh she pointed towards the window again. "You're coming with me. And do something about those imbeciles lying there. Continue with what you were doing Miroku. Sesshomaru you uhhh……you…umm you do whatever it is that you do."

'Do whatever it is that I do?! WHAT? It's like she's telling me to scoot over to some dark corner and watch the experts work.' Sesshomaru growled inwardly at that thought. 'I'll show you, you crazy……' His thoughts were cut short when the murderous aura kicked up a notch. His own head along with three more snapped in that direction, only to see Kagome jump on top of the now crouching Inuyasha, who fell face first onto the floor with a loud thud.

Rin's brows dipped low in a frown, looking at Inuyasha. 'That boy just managed to break the spell. A boy.' She looked around and caught Sango's eye, who just frowned softly. 'So she noticed it as well. Hmmmm…… as long as the other two didn't notice.'

Kagome whacked Inuyasha' head while sitting on his back, "Bad boy……Look what you did. You ruined all the drama that was going on." She turned to Ayame with sigh while shaking her head, who was trying her best not to laugh. It looked like a mother was scolding her son for disturbing her while she was watching one of her favorite soap operas. "Fun…Fun…Fun…All gone out the window."

Ayame burst out laughing looking at Kagome's pouting face. "Seriously, that cracked me up. That was just……just…", She continued to laugh, unable to form a sentence.

"HA..HA..HA…… real funny.", Her older sister said in an annoyed tone.

"Sure………is………", She gasped out between laughs. Her sister rolled her eyes at the two younger girls, who were still laughing.

"Kagome…", Rin called out her sister.

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath before asking in a loud yet strained voice, "...JEWEL?"

Kagome blinking owlishly at her, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally, a sheepish smile settled on her lips. "I forgot?"

With a long sigh, Rin walked towards the window again. "Do it now. Sango."

Sango followed her with a shake of her head, but stopped short to turn to long at Miroku with narrowed eyes. "Finish it before we come back. We've had enough trouble today. Let's just leave some for the rest of our lives." Saying that she jumped out of the window for the second time.

Miroku leaned towards Sesshomaru and whispered out, "I don't understand their fascination for windows."

Another wave of laughter rang out in the room. Kagome and Ayame continued to laugh from their spots above Inuyasha and Kouga. Kagome wiped the tears of mirth by the back of her hand. 'My, what a day it has been. I don't think I'll ever experience something like this ever again. At least not back home……Home……I wonder how Jii-chan and Souta are doing? I hope they are fine.' Her thread of solemn thoughts was broken by a pair of two loud roars.

Kagome looked down and sighed. She whacked his head fro behind sending him ace first into the dirt again. 'I wonder how dirt must taste like……I'll ask him once he……_resurrects_.' A soft chuckle escaped her lips at that thought. She watched as Ayame elbowed Kouga's head. 'Ouch, that must hurt.'

"Okay then Miroku. You're the boss. What do we have to do?", Ayame asked with a sigh.

A soft red tinged Miroku's cheeks at that statement. "Well, you don't have to do anything other then watch."

Ayame lifted her eyebrows at the words. Miroku just smiled at her. "Just watch." Once the two girls nodded, Miroku looked at Sesshomaru who just 'Hn-ed' back. Once the girls got off the knocked out vampires, they were picked up and pushed inside the cube by their older brothers.

"Now what?", Kagome asked curiously.

Miroku smiled again before walking towards the cube. He placed his palms on the cube and pressed slightly. The inky wall rippled a few times before the insides crackled. The two girls watched in astonishment as electricity shot out, striking the two bodies inside, who groaned loudly in pain. Their eyes slammed shut when a blinding light broke out from behind the black walls.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and was awed at the sight before her. The two boys were back to normal as if nothing had happened. Both laying on the floor slumbering quietly, their soft snores echoing throughout the room.

-----

Sango couldn't help but giggle slightly as the wind played with her hair, caressing her face gently as she followed Rin. They leaped over the houses and the streets that were once deserted. The sky was a beautiful with its blue's and the sun's reds and oranges splashed together. The houses emptying out its citizens who lazily walked about doing their morning chores while some still held their slumbering owners, peacefully soaring in their dream land.

She watched in awe as different kind of beings interacted with each other in harmony, their different smells tingling her nose. Her curiosity leaped as she tried to identify them, a symbol of its own kind. All her life she had lived among vampires, never _tasting _the fragrance of a human, just the fake blood. No, not dig her fangs into them and suck them dry, just sense them.

A small movement on the right caught her eye. She was astonished at the sight and called out hurriedly, yet softly, to Rin to stop. Once they halted, Rin looked at her with a slight frown and curious eyes. Before she could open her mouth, Sango pointed to her right, to the top of a small house. Rin's eyes widened at the scene a small gasp escaping her lips.

A small child, a girl, stood on the roof with her chocolate locks flowing freely in the early morning breeze, the sun casting a soft glow on her innocent features. A smile traced her lips, eyes closed, she spread her arms welcoming the warm rays. Suddenly however, a pair of wings sprouted from her back. Their snowy white colour shinning silver in the light, soft feathers flying about. To the two women watching, she reminded them of an angle, albeit a child.

They continued to watch as she lowered her arms, her wings stretching behind her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as the smile widened. They were, however caught off guard suddenly when the child turned around to look at them as if sensing them. They blinked at her, not knowing what to do. But the smile on her face never faltered. They suddenly became wary, seemingly as they didn't know of such a creature.

They watched as she lifted up her hand, expecting something other than her gesture. She waved at them, her laugh ringing through out the neighborhood. She spoke out in a sweet, childish voice,

"Good Morning!"

Both couldn't help but laugh at her childishness. Rin broke the uneasiness that had settled amongst the two.

"Good Morning little one."

The child giggled with pure joy. Her feet lifted off the roof as she flew over, her wings taking powerful yet graceful strokes. Theirs eyes widened slightly, not to see her fly over but when she slightly stumbled.

"AH, be careful!", Rin exclaimed with concern. She watched as the girl landed in front of them with light steps. Her head tilted to the side as she looked up at them, a grin on her lips. Her emerald eyes shone with innocence. Both women fell in love with the little girl the second they laid their eyes on her.

Sango smiled as her and crouched down so that she was at eye level with the little girl. "It's not good talking to strangers you know. What if we are bad people."

Her big round eyes widened slightly before she smiled again. "You no bad pweple or me dead."

Both blinked at her childish deductions. Rin too crouched down and said, "You caught us. What's your name, little one?"

"Saya."

"It's nice to meet you Saya. I'm Rin and my friend is Sango.", Pointing towards Sango.

"Rin-nee and Shango-nee pwetty!", she exclaimed merrily. Both blushed softy at the compliment but smiled nonetheless.

"Isn't it too early for you to be up, Saya?", Rin asked with curiosity.

"Couldn't shleep.."

"Oh, is that so. Do your mommy and daddy know you are out here?"

She shook her head vigorously, "Mommy and daddy shleeping."

Concern flicked in Rin's and Sango's eyes as they looked down at the little girl. What if something happened to her. Sango smiled and said, "It's dangerous to be out so early. What if something happens to you? Your mommy and daddy would be sad. So why don't you head back in and sleep?"

"Okay, me shleep.", she answered with her a yawn.

Rin and Sango leaned over and pecked her on her cheeks causing her to giggle softly. They spoke in unison, looking into her eyes, "Sleep tight, little one."

She giggled again childishly, her wings flapping behind. She rose into the sky once again as she headed back home. She stopped mid way, hovering above the ground, turning to look at them. "Daddy shays lord Se… Seshhhh…" Her little cheeks puffed out in anger, not able to pronounce the name. Her eyes shinned as the smile returned when she continued, "Lord Shesshy good. No bad pweple here, thanksh to Shesshy."

Rin couldn't stop the small snicker that left her listening to Sesshomaru's new nickname. Besides her, Sango was also unable to hold her small giggles. Rin spoke to her with a smile of her own, "Really, is that so." Saya nodded her head. "Okay then, off with you. You need to sleep."

Saya smiled her brilliant smile once again. "Buh bye Rin-nee, Shango-nee."

"Bye Saya.", Rin cooed out to her.

They watched her flutter to her roof and come to a halt. She turned one last time to wave at them, who waved back in return, and disappeared out of sight. A comfortable silence settled between the two for a while before Sango broke it.

"She's such a darling."

"Yes."

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?", She asked her companion curiously.

"Well, I just wanted to say that these people, these _boys and men_, are not to be taken lightly. You also noticed it didn't you?", Rin asked in a strained voice.

"Yes. It's a wonder how he managed to break the words. I've never seen anybody do it before, especially when you wove them.", Sango answered. "I really cannot express my shock. But then there's something else as well." She continued looking at Rin's confused expression, "I think that it's maybe just the boy, Inuyasha. He seems, how do I say this……um…_special_ I guess. Just like Kagome is special. And I don't mean about the prophecy." She said the last part in a whisper.

"Maybe you are right about Inuyasha and as for Kagome yes, she is gifted. The day she was born, the elders had sensed a power within her that was beyond anybody's wildest imagination. Good or bad, only time would tell its usage. But over the years, she blossomed into a pure and innocent being, full of light and I, myself, have seen the power within her. Why else do you think Kagome's the only one who can subdue that goddamned _thing_. And I already know that the one spoken about in the prophecy is my little sister and not me.", She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away her tears.

Sango smiled sadly and hugged her, comforting her. Rin gladly accepted the comforting embrace. She knew deep down that Kagome already knew it was her and her own volatile destiny but still put up a happy face for her loved ones. She was always like that, thinking about others more than herself. And it was entirely the jewel's fault. Rage bubbled inside her at the thought of that infernal thing. It ruined all their lives. Took away everything that was dear to them and yet it earned more. It had to be destroyed but she was not going to sacrifice her sister for it.

"Thank you Sango.", Rin said with a small smile. "Thank you for comforting me."

"Don't mention it. We are after all, best friends forever." A grin spread on her lips which mirrored the other.

"Oh and one more thing Sango, what the hell was up with you back there? With Miroku I mean.", Rin asked with a tilt of her head.

Sango blushed slightly, which made the other's eyes widen. "Well I don't really know. I just……I……well all those smells clinging to him……urgh they disgusted me. All those females were so distinct. Something just snapped inside me. I guess it's just the mating season here weighing on me." She hadn't expected what was to come next. At all.

Rin's face broke out into a huge smile. Laughter bubbled inside her as she gazed at her friend. Unable to control her mirth, she burst out laughing. "My oh my. Somebody has a crush on somebody."

Sango's face turned completely red at that moment. "W-What are you s-saying? C-Crush on that……that……It's just the mating season", She spluttered out.

Rin's lips curved into a feline smirk. She leaned forward towards Sango and whispered out in a low voice, "Ah, but my dear Sango, did you forget? If you feel any kind of reaction to a person of the opposite sex during mating season, be it ours back home or theirs, means that both have subconsciously chosen each other to be theirs. You've already been half way _claimed_. Now just the good old fashioned love is left."

She pulled back to see the realization set in. Before just her face was red, now she red from the root of her hair to her toes. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to make her voice work. Finally she stuttered out, embarrassed, "N-N-Not p-p-possible."

'This is too much fun.' Rin thought to herself. She turned around and began leaping over the buildings once again, heading back. She heard Sango follow after a few moments. "And Sango, Miroku looks hot, so I'd hold on to him, _tight_. I'm sure your mating night is going to be a good ride. Full of hot and sweaty love making. Caressing you. _Fucking_ you."

"RIN!!"

The said person snickered, "I already know that's my name and besides, it is true. Don't tell me you didn't think in that direction."

She heard a frustrated cry resound from behind her follow by shallow breathings. "Okay fine. You win.", A defeated whisper but loud enough for her to hear.

"Don't I always.", she answered triumphantly.

"Don't get cocky missy. I'm sure you're also going to suffer soon. Very soon. Actually I think you have already started without your knowledge."

She scoffed. "Right."

They continued in peaceful silence, listening to their surroundings, looking at various things they had never seen before in their lives. Suddenly, however, Sango let out a long gasp, realization setting in her. Rin turned back to look at her with raised eyebrows, question on her lips.

"What?"

"Kagome Inuyasha and Ayame Kouga. How did I not notice this earlier?" How did she know, no clue, just that she knew, somehow.

Silence ensued again. None of them spoke a word for a while. Rin's laughter broke the silence. She opened her mouth to say what was on both their minds, well at least on hers,

"Damn, this is bloody sweet!!"

* * *

A/N: DDUUUNNNNN DUUNN DUN~~ Really, what a whacky chapter, but then it had to be done. Do tell me what you think. Like it, love it, review it. Don't like it, hate it, flame it. Life's that simple. I'll try and finish the next chapter sooner. I've already started working on it. And Saya is chhoooo cute. My little angel. If you liked her, I'll tell you this, she'll be coming back. So folks, stay tuned for more action and romance ;D

-Icy


	5. Unexpected Happenings

**A/N:** God it's been so long since I last updated. ~.~ It wasn't supposed to be delayed this long but then again writting exams every alternate month dosn't happen too often. But here it is finally. It's chapter 5. I won't hold you here any longer than needed, so on with the story(finally!! XD).

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and it's characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi only the OC belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 5 - - Unexpected Happenings

* * *

_Previously:_

They continued in peaceful silence, listening to their surroundings, looking at various things they had never seen before in their lives. Suddenly, however, Sango let out a long gasp, realization setting in her. Rin turned back to look at her with raised eyebrows, question on her lips.

"What?"

"Kagome Inuyasha and Ayame Kouga. How did I not notice it earlier?"

Silence ensued again. None of them spoke a word for a while. Rin's laughter broke the silence. She opened her mouth to say what was on both their minds,

"Damn, this is bloody sweet!!"

* * *

_Continued:_

Kagome tilted her head as she looked at the two boys sleeping like babies, with a small smile. Miroku voiced out her thoughts.

"Who would have thought that these two would cause so much trouble, right?" He looked at Kagome with a small smirk. She looked away with a small pout.

Sesshomaru peered down at his slumbering brother and his idiot friend with a blank expression. After a few minutes, he let out a sigh with a shake of his head. "Kids these days."

"So what do we do now?", Ayame asked no one in particular.

"Hmmmm……how about something to eat?", Miroku suggested with a smile. "I am quite hungry after all this."

"Food sounds good. And a good warm bath as well……", Kagome said, stars shinning around her.

Ayame giggled at her friend's antics. "We're going to have to find a place to stay as well."

Miroku seemed thoughtful for a second, tapping his chin. With a sigh, more like a sigh of relief, he turned towards Sesshomaru, who just nodded back.

Sesshomaru dialed on the phone kept at his desk and spoke into it, "Send food in. Lots of it. And make it quick, understand."

"That's done.", Miroku said with a smile. He turned towards the two girls and added, "Don't worry about your staying arrangements, I have something in mind."

Kagome tilted her head at him while Ayame just shrugged and said, "Well whatever. Right now I only care about food."

Just as the last word left her lips, the doors to the study opened to reveal a large trolley with lots, _really lots_, of food. Ayame's mouth watered as the aroma tickled her sensitive nose. She licked her lips at the thought of the delicious food. Kagome too had a similar reaction until she noticed that the trolley was moving by itself, at least that's what she thought.

Suddenly it stopped causing her eyes to widen considerably. 'What the heck……' was what she thought at that moment. But what she didn't expect was a small, toad like man emerging from behind the trolley and running with small, but hurried steps towards Sesshomaru. He fell at his shoes, bowing low, nose touching the ground.

A croaky voice, scratched with old age, spoke up from within the pool of garments laying at Sesshomaru's feet, "My lord, food."

"Hn.", Came the reply.

Miroku shook his head and said in a warm voice, "It's nice to see you Jaken. You may rise now."

A round head rose from within the clothes and looked at the Miroku. "Miroku-sama."

"How many time have I told you Jaken, just Miroku is fine."

"Hai Miroku-sa… I mean Miroku."

Suddenly a pair of loud snores broke the peacefulness in the room. All eyes turned to the sleeping duo. All had just one thought circling in their mind, 'I want to beat someone up.'

"How dare you sleep in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru, you insolent brats.", The little man hissed out.

Jaken walked up to the two bodies lying on Sesshomaru's study floor. He circled them, eyes narrowed, scrutinizing them. Things went in slow motion after that. He lifted his tiny leg and Kagome watched as it descended on Inuyasha's head. The effect of the kick traveled through Inuyasha's body, making the room also shake a tiny bit. She was sure she heard something crack as the kick landed. But then again, a cracked skull was not going to be enough to kill a vampire.

Inuyasha bolted up with a roar of pain, clutching his throbbing head. Kouga, who was on Inuyasha, fell on the floor with a loud thud. Incase the fall hadn't managed to wake him up, Inuyasha's loud voice surely did.

"YOU FUCKING OLD TOAD, I'LL KILL YOU ASSHOLE. THAT HURT, YOU BASTARD."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMMIT.", Kouga snarled out, hitting Inuyasha.

The silver head turned angrily towards his self proclaimed arch nemesis. If you looked closer, you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears, almost. But before he could retort back, Miroku stepped in between and pulled his collar from behind, strangling him. Inuyasha grabbed his neck, trying to free himself.

Meanwhile Kagome and Ayame looked on with wide eyes at the ridiculous scene in front of them. Kagome snickered at Inuyasha's face which was turning a blackish-blue while Ayame and Kouga laughed loudly. Miroku looked behind him at the poor vampire making strange noises and released him with a sigh. Inuyasha rubbed his throat, gasping for some much needed air. He glared at all of them and muttered in a dark tone, "Why do I have to get beaten up every time?", He paused for a second before adding, "And why is my mouth tasting funny?"

This time Kagome laughed loudly along with Ayame, while Miroku chuckled and Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha's eyes traveled from the two girls to Miroku then to Sesshomaru and back again. His gold orbs landed on chocolate orbs, which widened to the size of large saucers, confusing him. But when Kagome averted her eyes from his, gnawing at her bottom lip, he was perplexed to no end. His brow twitched in annoyance slightly as she refused to look at him and it frustrated him to no end. Reason? He didn't know.

He continued to look at her as his eyes traveled to her lips which moved forming words he didn't quite understand. The only words he did were 'dirt' and 'study floor'.

"Huh?! What did you just say?", Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome who still refused to look at him. 'Why won't she look at me?' were the thoughts troubling him. His lips lifted in a scowl, 'Why the fuck am I bothered about that bitch. Screw her.'

Ayame instead of Kagome answered him between gasps of laughter, "She said……must taste……like dirt……from study……floor."

"HEH?! WHAT? What the fuck have you been making us do?"

"We didn't make you do anything. You did it yourself."

"What do you mean?", This time Kouga was the one that asked the question.

"Well you and In-Inuyasha were affected by the jewel and attacked us. So because of that we had to take…uhh… certain steps.", Kagome looked at him while answering.

'What the? Why can she look at that fucking pony-tailed freak and talk to him, but not me? And what the fuck was up with that stutter?' Inuyasha was facing inner turmoil at that moment. He whacked himself mentally and reminded himself that there was no way he would be falling for a girl who he met like just a day ago. No way in bloody hell. It was just the mating season. He blinked as realization struck, his face losing all colour. "Fuck."

All eyes turned to him, at least all. He shrugged his shoulders, trying not to look shocked to death as he was feeling inside. He was saved when Jaken spoke up, "I'm missing something here."

Miroku looked at him apologetically and answered, "Well basically…" And so began the tale of their strange yet one of the most unforgettable days of their life. Jaken's eyes widened with every passing second as he heard and digested everything. His mouth fell open while his neck snapped to the girls standing in the corner, shuffling on their feet. They gave a small wave and a nervous laugh as he scrutinized them with calculating eyes. He reluctantly tore his eyes away to look at the lord of the east again.

Jaken still had some difficulty trying to gather his thoughts after Miroku finished. Inuyasha and Kouga too were stunned to hear what they had done. Even Kagome and Ayame too had a few questions to ask the men, about this 'Urei'. How was it that it wasn't mentioned before?

After a few moments of silence, the eldest member in the room broke it. "So where are the elder sisters?" He looked at the younger sisters with raised eyebrows.

Kagome answered him, "They should be here soon."

"Good, because I have a few things I wish to tell all of you." This time all the questioning glances were directed towards the old man. He eyes swept across the room. He turned towards Sesshomaru and bowed, "Master, I would like permission to leave. I have some things that need to be told. There is someone I'd want you to meet. This is of utmost importance." Sesshomaru glanced at him once before nodding slowly. Jaken bowed again and left the room in a hurry.

The room was encased in silence yet again. The atmosphere had suddenly become very suffocating. Nobody knew what to say or do anymore. All were confused with Jaken's sudden leave. What was it exactly that he wanted to say? Something that included even the Higurashi and Taikami sisters. Something that connected both their worlds? What was it?

Painful thoughts entered Kagome's mind as she thought about her home. How were Souta and her Jii-chan? Were they fine? Would she ever see her remaining family ever again? She grit her teeth in an effort to stop her emotions from overflowing. She scowled darkly when her train of thoughts took a morbid turn. Those four bitches were still out there, earning for their blood. She couldn't deny that she earned for theirs too. To tear them apart, limb from limb. Then there was the jewel which added to their misery.

A low growl rumbled in her chest which gradually increased in volume, which surprised everyone. What shocked everyone even more was when Ayame too joined her, setting loose a lethal growl of her own. It seemed she too shared the same thoughts.

The ebony-head shut her eyes in hope to calm herself, but it had an opposite effect on her. She clenched her fists tight together; nails digging into her skin, leaving bloodied marks in their wake. Her fangs descended, eyes turned blood-shot as the urge to kill rose. But what was worse was that they were in the presence of the corrupted jewel and it was egging them.

'Stop it Kagome! Now is not the time for this. Stop it.', She recognized this voice. It was the same one that spoke to her back then when she caught her bow for the first time.

'But I can't stop. I don't know what to do. I can't stop it.' Her own panicked voice echoed inside her head. A pause which seemed to last an eternity for her.

'Do you trust me?'

Stunned she stuttered out, 'W-What?'

'.?'

'Of course I do.'

'Then slice you palm with the sword that was given to you earlier by your sister. NOW!'

Eh?! What was it saying to her, were the only thoughts running through her half sane mind. But she knew that if she didn't do something soon, she was going to completely lose it. She wasn't worried about the people inside the room but the people outside. Her heightened senses were making it difficult for her to ignore the sweet scent of human blood.

'Okay fine.'

She raised her clawed hand and grabbed the hilt of her sword that was strapped at her hip. Her body shivered as the raw, primal need spread throughout her body. She let out a low growl, her eyes turning a darker shade of blood; almost black and black was never nice. She held her other hand in front of her and brought the sword to her palm.

Meanwhile, the four males stood there gaping at them, unable to put their feelings into words. Inuyasha unconsciously raised his hand and stepped forward. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as the intensity of her growls rose, becoming more ferocious. Right now, he was shit scared. No, she didn't scare him, he was scared for her. She really didn't seem in her right mind.

His heart clenched painfully, watching her eyes turn a dark red. He continued to watch as her fangs descended and clawed hands dug into her flesh. He twitched slightly at the sight of her blood. The scent was intoxicating. He suddenly had the urge to taste it. Taste _her_. He gave his head a firm shake and scolded himself mentally, 'Fuck, get a grip. This ain't the fucking time for this bullshit.'

Inuyasha felt his insides go cold, eyes following the motion of her hand as it lifted. His eyes never strayed once as they followed the path of her hand and watched her slender fingers curl around the hilt of her sword. The blade shimmered in the dim light as it was released from it confines by its mistress. A shock ran through his body as his lips opened and his voice ran out of its own accord,

"KAGOME!"

-----

Rin couldn't keep the smile of her face. The same silly smile that had been plastered on her face for the past few minutes. While her feet guided her back to Sesshomaru's mansion, her mind wandered back to the talk she had with Sango. Honestly she would have never thought that such a thing could happen. Yes she was happy for them. Happy that they all found someone to spend the rest of eternity with. Maybe she would be a bit lonely later, but she was willing to sacrifice for their happiness.

But there was one thing that continued to bug her as they continued onwards. What the hell did Sango mean by 'It has already started.' As far as she knew there were no such feelings or indications. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Sango halt suddenly besides her. She continued onwards without stopping.

"Rin.", Sango called out softly. But she did stop once she heard the urgency in Sango's voice. The panic and worry masked, but Rin had known her practically all her life, so she knew. She was afraid of something.

Sango's eyes met Rin's whose widened at the raw emotion held within them. She opened her mouth to ask the reason, but was cut off abruptly. A loud gasp escaped her lips. That strong energy, Kagome's energy. It was overflowing. She could feel the emotions behind it. The darkness and pure blood-lust, hanging in the air.

"Oh fuck!! This is bad. This is really bad. We're in an unknown place with unknown people. This'll cause trouble. A lot of trouble. If Kagome goes out of hand, this could end horribly. Ohhh… what do we do Sango?" Rin panicked. Her baby sister was in trouble. What was she to do?

Sango walked up to her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "It's okay. Ayame is with her, remember. I'm sure she'll take care of her until we get back. And speaking of getting back, we better hurry. I don't doubt Ayame's abilities, just that I don't know how long she'll be able to last against Kagome."

Rin gave a small nod before heading back in the same direction that they came at full speed. She felt Sango besides her and both increased their speed, dodging the buildings coming in their way with ease. 'Oh Kagome, please be okay.'

Even though her chest burned, her legs felt heavy, she couldn't stop. The few moments it took them to reach their destination seemed like an eternity. 'There it is.' Her lips lifted in a snarl as they approached. 'I'm going to skin them alive, those who caused us so much pain.' Chocolate brown eyes narrowed as Rin's fangs descended. 'Ayame too? This is really bad.'

"Sango, the jewel's pushing them past their limits.", Rin hissed out to her partner.

Sango clenched her fists, claws breaking the skin while her fangs dug into her lips. "I believe so."

That's when they heard it. The roar of a male voice, raw with emotion. The emotion was overflowing as Rin and Sango felt it wrapping them in a cocoon. Both stumbled for a moment before rushing in through the window.

"KAGOME!"

Rin's eyes widened looking at her sibling. All she saw was Inuyasha pouncing on her and a bloodied sword being flung across the floor. The scent of Kagome's blood hit her. Her blood boiled as her fangs grew longer and eyes turned the color of blood. With a loud snarl, she pulled Inuyasha off her sister and flung him across the room. She looked down at Kagome's barely conscious form and turned towards Inuyasha. Not thinking straight, she ran towards him, clawed hands stretched forward.

But she didn't make it far. As soon as they had made their entry in the room, everybody had gone into overdrive. Sango made a dash for Ayame, hoping to calm her down, Kouga by her side, Miroku not far behind. Sesshomaru however narrowed his eyes, watching his brother flying. With a hiss, he strode forward and grabbed Rin from behind, keeping her from killing his brother.

Even though she struggled, squirmed, the arms around her did not loosen for a second. Instead they tightened, pulling her closer to the hard body pressed against her back. A deep voice whispered in her ear, "Calm down woman. Remember your cursed jewel, that's what's doing all of thing. Get a hold of yourself." When her protests did not cease, annoyed, Sesshomaru's tone turned firm, "RIN, STOP."

She immediately fell limp in his arms, breath coming out in small pants. Rin's head rose slowly as she looked at young male in front of her. Her now chocolate eyes widened as her state. 'I attacked him didn't I. Dammit.' Realizing she had arms wrapped around her, she tilted her head back and met twin pairs of frozen gold. 'As cold as ever.' With a sigh, she detached herself from him and headed towards Inuyasha.

The younger Taisho looked at her approaching with skeptical eyes. His amber eyes narrowed at her small chuckle. She offered him her hand and said, "I'm sorry. What I did was uncalled for. I'm sure you had a reason for doing what you did."

"Which I would have told you if you hadn't come at me with the will to kill. But whatever, she was cutting herself so I jumped.", With a shrug of his shoulders, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled himself of the floor. He turned towards Kagome and said, "That's woman is a handful."

Rin laughed, "Oh she sure is. Anyways don't worry about some silly cut, I bet it's already healed by now. As long as she's fine." With that she turned fully towards Sesshomaru who was still standing behind her. She offered him a smile and said, "Thank you, for what you did. I would have done some serious damage otherwise."

Sesshomaru scoffed and said, "Hn. Better look at your sister."

With a nod, she walked towards her sister's sprawled body and crouched down next to her. Sighing, she gently stroked her hair. Hearing footsteps come to a stop next to her, she didn't have to look up to see who it was. Smiling, she whispered softly, "She likes it when someone strokes her hair. Take over for me would you? I'll go help Sango."

Inuyasha leaned down and touched Kagome's cheek softly. "You sue about that? Maybe she's just used to you."

"Or maybe not."

Kagome sighed as he run his fingers through her hair, tilting her head into his palm. He blinked looking down at her slumbering form. A sense of panic rose when she slightly stirred, as if he was doing something he was not supposed to do. He looked into her bronze eyes as they revealed themselves from underneath her eyelids. A small smile graced her lips as she looked up at him.

"I did something stupid again didn't I?", Kagome whispered out quietly.

"Yeah, something like that. Here, come on up. I know how it feels lying on the floor." This time he offered her his hand which she accepted and pulled herself up from the ground.

Meanwhile, Sango was desperately calling out to her sister, hoping to rouse her. She stroked Ayame's hair trying to calm her. She bit her lip trying not to scream. When the stroking seemed to have calmed the younger girl down, she let out a sigh of relief. Her lips parted as words fell out in a rushed whisper, "Ayame, wake up little one. It's okay now, it's all fine. Don't worry, you're safe. Wake up Ayame."

"Sango."

She turned towards the voice and saw Miroku looking down with a soft smile. He leaned forwards lightly and offered her his hand. She looked between the hand he offered and her sister. With a sigh, she smiled up at him and grabbed his hand. Pulling her up, he added, "Mind if I take a look?"

Nodding she moved out of his way. He crouched down next to Ayame and laid his hand on her forehead. After a few moments he looked back at Sango again and smiled.

"She going to be okay?", Sango asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. She's calm now so she'll wake up soon enough.", Miroku answered her.

"Oh thank god."

"Or maybe sooner." He added looking at his approaching brother.

Kouga went forward and sat next to Ayame. He held her hand and stoked it gently. She looked so frail lying on the ground like that, her scarlet locks spread around her in a red blanket. He continued to hold her hand and leaned forward. A smirk spread across his lips as he whispered, "Didn't think you were this weak Ayame."

He felt pressure on his hand. His smirk widened. "I'm not weak." Emerald eyes opened to glare up at him.

"Okay if you say so."

He pushed himself up, pulling her up with him. She staggered and clutched his arm for support. Her glare intensified as she looked into his smug face. "Not a word Ookashi. Not a single fucking word."

"Oh Ayame, are you alright?", Sango came forward and asked.

"Yeah, I'm as fine as I can be after taking mental beating from that jewel.", she answered.

"Basically you're fine." Ayame turned her head to see Rin heading her way, a small smile on her lips. "Oh well I cant expect any less from you, now can i?"

"No ma'am." She mock saluted. "How's Kagome? Is she fine?", She added.

Rin smirked as she pointed behind her. Ayame tilted her head to look where she pointed. She blinked, stunned at what she saw, she burst out laughing. Kouga raised his eyebrows at her reaction and tilted his own neck to look past her. His eyes widened at what he saw. He too laughed along with her. 'Whipped. He is so fucking whipped.'

"I think you can let go of her hand now mutt face, or don't you want to?", Kouga teased the silver-head.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand the second Kouga spoke. He turned away from her and glared at his 'best friend' who just snickered at his expression. Kagome let out a sigh and shook her head. Ignoring her, he stormed towards Kouga. Before he could say anything he was interrupted by Miroku.

"I don't think there is any need for more fighting." Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Miroku nodded and added, "I believe there are still some things that need to be cleared, so shall we get on with it?" He looked towards Rin and Sango who looked at each other before nodding at him. with another nod, he headed towards the dinning table. "Now, didn't you two say you were starving?", He looked at Kagome and Ayame with raised eyebrows.

Both gave a sigh of relief and headed towards the table. Both sank into the soft seats and fell limps for a few moments. "Aaaaaa……Much better. A chair. A soft, cushiony chair.", Kagome sighed out. Ayame nodded her agreement.

"You both are just hopeless.", Rin breathed out with a shake of her head.

"They aren't the only ones." A soft voice said from across the room. Rin, Sango and Miroku turned their heads towards Sesshomaru, confused. With a roll of his eyes, he pointed towards the table. Three heads simultaneously turned to where the lord pointed. Miroku slapped his hand on his forehead while Rin and Sango burst out laughing looking at Inuyasha and Kouga stuff their faces.

"I can't believe I'm related to one of them.", He added. "Now tell me more about this 'jewel'."

Both females spared each other a glance before Rin nodded. "I think it's safe to tell you. About the jewel and its origin." She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She had taken it from Kagome earlier to avoid anymore _happenings_. She gave a long sigh. 'It's been a long day. Please no more shocks.' But life was cruel. Before she could begin, the door to the study suddenly opened to reveal Jaken and another old man.

Both strode into the room calmly. Jaken bowed once in Sesshomaru and Miroku's direction and turned towards the older of the Higurashi and Taikami sisters. "Ah, so you're finally here. I'm Jaken. It's a pleasure." He bowed again.

"The brats have grown up.", The other old man spoke up. His bony hand reached up to scratch his balding head with his nails, a mischievous gleam in his big round eyes. "Ohohohohoho, I'm old."

Miroku bowed, Sesshomaru frowned, Kouga swallowed waiting for him to continue and Inuyasha grunted. "Totosai." Rin and Sango looked at him in confusion while Kagome and Ayame rose sat up straight.

"Why are you here old man?", Inuyasha inquired. "Did the toad tell you to come?"

"Still as rude as ever. Yes, Jaken told me to come and all the things that have been going on too." Totosai answered. He turned towards the female vampires and smiled. His whole face glowed in pure joy. "I never thought that I would ever meet a Higurashi or a Taikami ever again. It's a miracle."

Kagome rose from her seat so fast that it fell on the floor with a loud thud while Ayame gripped the chair so hard that her knuckles turned white. Both Rin and Sango frowned. "H-How…d-do you…", Ayame stuttered out.

"My my, you look just like Lady Taikami, your grandmother. She was a beauty with her jade eyes and scarlet locks.", He said to Ayame. He turned towards Sango and added, "And you look just like your mother. I met her once when she was a child. She used to play a lot with your father when they were young. My, wasn't she one of the most sought after female."

"How? You know grandpa too?", Sango asked bewildered.

Laughing he continued, "Ah yes quite well actually. Even yours." He nodded towards Rin and Kagome. "He was obsessed with weird stuff. His creations were always a disaster."

"That sounds like him.", Kagome droned out nervously.

"Both of you look a lot like your father. He was a naughty one. All the females pegged on him. He was supposed to mate with your mother, but she fell in love with your father.", He nodded towards the Taikami and then looked back again at the Higurashi's and said, "But alas I never met your mother. I would have really liked to meet her."

"Wait a minute. What the fuck's going on here?", Kouga rose from his seat and asked, stretching his words.

"Yeah old fart, How do you know their family?", Inuyasha asked, frown on his face.

Totosai shot them a blank look. He sighed and answered, "Because we were all friends."

"Yes but they are from a different world.", Miroku gently pressured.

The old man laughed loudly. "Oh that may be so now, but back then there weren't two worlds, there was just one and we all lived together in it."

Silence spread throughout the room, every breath halted before,

"WHAT?!"

Totosai laughed again. "Ohohohoho."

-----

"Fuck Mae, why the fucking hell did you have to pull a stunt like that?" An angry voice screamed out.

"Because this is the only way we can defeat them, you fucking bitch.", Mae retorted. "You really are retarded Ako."

"Why you…if you weren't Tae's twin, I would've fucking skinned you by now." Ako snapped.

"I'd like to see you try.", Mae challenged.

Shio sighed. "That's enough out of you two. You're not helping."

"Why should I lis-", Both Ako and Mae started but were sharply cut off.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?", Tae annoyed voice screamed out. Both the women shut up at once while Shio just shook her head. "Listen, I think I know where we are, so would you just be quiet and let me think?"

"Yes ma'am."

All four suddenly tensed, the hair on the back of their neck rising. They hissed, claws stretching, eyes tuning blood shot. They crouched low, ready for anything that might be thrown at them. Suddenly a deep voice spoke from within the darkness,

"You don't have to worry. You shall not be harmed. I come here to make an offer."

"What kind of offer?, Tae asked not letting her guard down.

The man chuckled, "I need you assistance and in return you can have the jewel and the power you desire."

"How do you know about that, about _us_?", Shio snarled out.

"Your questions shall be answered in due time. Now shall we proceed?"

"Where to?", Mae asked.

"Towards your dream."

"Try anything and we will not hesitate to kill you.", Ako said dangerously.

"I give you my word." After a few moments of silence he spoke up again. "By the way my name is Sei."

* * *

**A/N:** Ending expected or not expected? XD.. Do review and tell me what you think.. . I hope i'll be able to update soon, but i'll try my best. So stay tuned folks, there is a long journey ahead.. ~.o *Muahh~* *Waves* Till then -^^-


	6. Unmasked Truths

**A/N: **It's been such a long time since I last updated and I sincerely apologize for the delay but there was too much work for me to do (. By work I mean studies TT_TT I have so many exams to write and I have to study a lot due to which I rarely get any time to write/update. But anyways here's the new chapter (Finally!! After so long!) XD;;  
You may find the chapter a bit over the top, but I honestly loved writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much -^^-

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and it's characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi only the OC belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 6 - - Unmasked Truths

* * *

_Previously:_

"What kind of offer?, Tae asked not letting her guard down.

The man chuckled, "I need you assistance and in return you can have the jewel and the power you desire."

"How do you know about that, about _us_?", Shio snarled out.

"Your questions shall be answered in due time. Now shall we proceed?"

"Where to?", Mae asked.

"Towards your dream."

"Try anything and we will not hesitate to kill you.", Ako said dangerously.

"I give you my word." After a few moments of silence he spoke up again. "By the way my name is Sei."

* * *

_Continued:_

"What do you mean, 'there was just one world'?", Sesshomaru asked, puzzled at what the old blacksmith had said moments ago. 'How is such a thing possible? Neither Father nor mother ever told me about such an occurrence. Totosai even knew their grandparents and their parents. What is going on?' He frowned inwardly. Things were becoming complicated by the second.

"Exactly what I said. Both our world and theirs," Totosai waved his arms to indicate everyone in the room, "was one. There was a terrible occurrence due to which things came to be like they are now. You didn't think that vampires would govern the whole world when the population of the race is so less now did you?"

"So you mean to say more than half of our race lives in their world?", Miroku intervened. He received a nod from the old man. His sapphire eyes shifted to Sango. She frowned softly and said,

"We are only vampires that live there. No other creature. Just us."

"What was this terrible occurrence that you speak of?", Sesshomaru inquired. His brows dipped into a deep frown. 'Do I really want to know?' But before he could receive an answer for his question, Jaken spoke up.

"I think it would be best if we all were comfortable."

"That would be good.", Totosai agreed.

With a sigh, Rin and Sango headed towards to couch pressed against the wall and sank into its cushiony depths. Sesshomaru and Miroku followed, but both just leaned against the wall next to the couch. Meanwhile, Kagome and Ayame sank back onto the chair that they had previously occupied and so had Inuyasha and Kouga but they all turned towards the study table, to where Totosai and Jaken headed to take a seat among the chairs placed there.

"Now talk." Sesshomaru ordered. He flinched inwardly. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but the events of the day were taking a toll on him and he wanted answers for the ridiculous statement the old blacksmith had made. He wasn't as cold and emotionless and everybody made him to be, he just wasn't a peoples person.

Sighing, Totosai asked. "Well it would be easier if first these girls told us about the origin of the jewel, wouldn't it?" He looked at Kagome and Ayame first before turning to Rin and Sango. "If I believe I'm right, only the bearers of the jewel know its true origin."

Kagome stiffened. "Yes that would be correct." She answered with a dark scowl. She turned towards Rin and said, "If I may…" When Rin nodded, expressions mirroring her own, her lids fell. Taking a deep breath, her eyes revealed, red swirling among the chocolate depth, she began. "Well I don't think I need to explain the jewel's… how should I put it… influence. You all did experience it first hand." She chuckled quietly, shaking her head. She would have never thought that morning that she was going to be separated from her family and thrown into and unknown world _and _have to talk about the secrets of the Higurashi clan. But nonetheless she continued.

"The sacred jewel is actually the physical form of the soul of Midoriko. Lady Midoriko was one of the first vampires born. The purest vampire. She used her blood for the well being of the remaining vampires of that era. It was a difficult time. All hungered for her blood, her purity, _her soul_. She had power over all the others. Her blood was so powerful that in the wrong hands, there would be catastrophe. She had to protect herself and the power that was bestowed upon her. But there was one among all the others who decided that he was worthy of the blood, that it should belong to him. This nameless being was not a vampire, but the dark desires of all living souls in a body.

"Possessing unnatural power, he tricked the lady into believing him and then betrayed her kind-heartedness. Broken and deceived, the lady lashed out in anger against the creature. The pure soul tainted by the feelings of hatred and revenge, suffered every minute of her existence, cursing herself for being born into this unholy world." Kagome paused, looked out of the window at the endless inky heights, a far away look in her swirling eyes. She sighed sadly as if experiencing the pain herself. Her lips opened as words fell out effortlessly.

"To protect the lady, four warriors remained at her side, until she needed them. It was their sole purpose, protecting her. She dearly loved them, as if they were her own flesh and blood. But during the battle, they were crushed in front of her horrified and aching heart. She cried as she held their tiny, shimmering souls in her hand. Finally brought to her senses by the death of her children, the lady with a crushed heart and damaged soul, she took in all the darkness into herself. Sacrificing her body, she sealed the creature within herself, her soul battling on inside her against it. In the last moments of her life, she used the souls of her children and locked herself with the creature in a piece of jewel in her possession, drenched in her blood."

Kagome glanced at the jewel sitting in Rin's hand with kindness and disdain together. With a sigh she looked away, unable to gaze at the jewel. Her eyelids fluttered shut, her voice coming out in a soft whisper, "And thus they jewel was born. The battle still continues within its depths. The balance of light and darkness shifts with the person possessing it." She glanced at Inuyasha, who was looking at her with a soft gaze. "This is why you were all affected earlier. It was swayed by the heart of the warrior, aching for blood and carnage, within you."

The room fell into a shocked silence. What could anybody say after Kagome revealed the ugly truth behind the pink orb. Rin sighed as she looked at her sister, who continued to stare outside the window. She turned towards Totosai, but before she could ask what was on her mind, Miroku's voice cut the dreadful silence.

"Then why is it that only both you sisters can bare it? Why is that gift passed on only to you?"

Rin glared at him and spoke in rage, but not towards him, "It is not a gift but a curse. What we feel when we are close to the jewel is not something we would even condemn our worst enemies to feel; taking in all the evil within us so that the balance tips towards the light. We pay a heavy price for the light to remain."

"Price?", Sesshomaru looked at Rin and asked in a soft voice.

She looked back at him, keeping her gaze, never flinching. "Yes, price. However strong you may be, I doubt you would like you soul being ripped to pieces and the being put back together, the cycle going on until the evil was finally satiated with the damage. Though everything is back to normal again, I don't think being put through the cycle over and over again from the first time we held the jewel in our hand is pleasant."

A hollow laugh escaped her lips as she looked at Kagome, who sat stiff. What she had just explained was what her sister was going through and soon would she. It may only seem like a matter of minutes on the outside, but on the inside it was like an eternity of torture. "Oh what I would give of the jewel to disappear, but for that too the price is something that cannot be paid." At this Kagome finally looked at her with emotionless eyes, Rin stiffened.

"I know this is a painful topic, but I need to know; how is it that you did get this lineage?", Miroku forced out. He really did not like asking such questions. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain they felt at the burden they had to bear because of the atrocities of the jewel. What was even more horrifying was the fact that their souls were affected. Vampires in general did not have souls, but those who did were always special. This is why they always treasured it.

Sango, who had been quiet the whole time, answered. She noticed Rin stiffen beside her and had to only guess what she was facing. She knew of her friend's agony but could do nothing to help. "During the birth of grandpa Higurashi, there were complications which made his mother very weak. To make him stronger within the womb, Lady Midoriko made his mother drink quite a large amount of her blood. The blood went to the baby and so did a part of her powers. But they were not very prominent in him, but his son…" She nodded towards Rin and Kagome. "Their father, Hikaru, was different. The jewel took a strong liking to him. Only showing the beautiful, vibrant soul of the Lady when it was near him."

Her expression darkened as she continued, her voice becoming heavier. "Their mother's family also had some connections with Lady Midoriko, so when the three heirs were born, they held the strongest likeness for the jewel." Her head lowered, hiding her sorrowful eyes. "It took away our family. All our families."

"How…" Kouga whispered out in a soft voice, but everyone heard him clearly. "How do you both know so much when only Rin and Kagome are the bearers?"

"That is because we protect it. They stabilize it, we protect it." Ayame answered him blankly. Kouga looked at her, trying to smile but failing badly. She gave him a small smile and shook her head. She mouthed a 'It's alright. I'm fine. It's them I'm worried about.' to him, her eyes shifting to the girl sitting beside her. He gave a small nod, not believing that she was fine.

"Alright now old man, spill it." Inuyasha announced loudly, changing the topic. He didn't want to hear anymore. He glanced at Totosai when he sighed.

"Yes I believe so." His eyes roamed around the room, glancing at the morose faces. He knew everybody was glad about the topic change and thankful to Inuyasha. His eyes landed on Sesshomaru as he began. "Do you remember the war that took place a few decades back and after that nothing was the same anymore?"

"How could I forget…", He answered darkly.

Nodding Totosai continued, looking at Miroku next. "And you Lady Kikyo?" He received a small nod in return.

"I've heard that name." Rin whispered softly.

Totosai looked at her with soft eyes. "I'm sure you have. Your father must have mentioned her." Rin nodded, he continued. "This separation of worlds took place when Sesshomaru and Miroku were just mere teenagers. At that moment in time, there was a particular group of people who thought they could lead our kin better. The root of such thoughts was a man named Naraku." He paused, remembering the past.

"We didn't know who he was or where he came from, just that he was building some sought of army. We tried negotiating with him but to no avail. Later we found out that he was not only after power but also the jewel. The moment the army attacked, his whereabouts were unknown. It seemed that he had gone after Lady Kikyo.

Lady Kikyo was a special being like Lady Midoriko. She too could tame the powers of the jewel but she had never come in contact with the Lady's powers. She just came one day at Lord Taisho's mansion with her younger sister. She met the Higurashi's there and the jewel took an instant liking to her. But what was even more surprising was that she didn't have to sacrifice her soul. The responsibility of the jewel was then passed on to her, which she undertook spectacularly.

Then on that fateful day, Kikyo was tricked by Naraku into giving him the jewel. He attacked her in his madness, dealing a fatal wound when she did not give in to his trickery. Her younger sister found her bleeding heavily at the edge of the forest…" He trailed off and looked at Inuyasha. "The forest in the south. The sacred tree is so called because of the blood that had poured from Kikyo's veins into its roots." Inuyasha remained silent, keeping his eyes on Totosai as he continued.

"Anyways, Kikyo immediately called for Hikaru who himself was helping out in keeping our adversaries at bay. But as soon as he heard what had occurred, he and Takeshi instantaneously rushed to help the Lady at the home town in the south. Knowing her time was near, Kikyo cast a spell to permanently destroy the jewel with Hikaru's help. But such a large feat was not possible. Hikaru and Takeshi then decided that they would take the jewel with them to another place, far away from everyone else, possible even another dimension.

Meanwhile Lord Taisho and Ookashi too hurried to Kikyo, in hopes of helping her but were too late. By the time they reached there, Lady Kikyo had already given up her life and soul as payment to transfer the jewel elsewhere. Naraku, who had been hiding the whole time, attacked the four men, trying to take what he sought. The two lords tried to stop him from interfering but where somewhat unsuccessful and as a result, the whole of the south territory was disappeared with Hikaru and Takeshi along with the jewel in their possession.

With uncontrolled anger, Naraku summoned all the foul creatures possible after them but Taisho and Ookashi intervened and in the end, though the destroyed Naraku and his army, their life was stolen away from them leaving their teenage sons and their mates with their unborn child behind, leaving them to sort out the broken pieces of the world."

The room was engulfed in another silence. Sesshomaru was the first to break it. His gold eyes turned towards Jaken who was gazing down at his palms, eyes full of sorrow. "Jaken…" At the mention of his name, Jaken looked up. "Why was I not told of this earlier? In fact, why weren't any of us told of this earlier?"

"Yes, why weren't we? As rulers of this land, we have every right to known its secrets. Why did you not?", Miroku added after Sesshomaru. He pinned Totosai with a gaze and continued, "I'm sure, if these ladies had not appeared before us we would not have ever known. Why did you do such a thing?"

"Because when the separation had happened, it was the dying wish of your fathers that such a disaster should be wiped out from everyone's memories and the elder also agreed that it was best that it should be done.", Jaken answered them. "The pain of loosing a part of our kin should not be burdened by the future generations. You may remember the war, but not the loss of the southern lands."

"Then can you explain why we also do not know of this occurrence?", Sango asked with a blank face.

"That I cannot answer. But I'm sure your father had his reasons.", Jaken answered with a small smile.

"Yeah I'm sure he did.", Sango muttered darkly under her breath. Miroku, who was standing next to her, heard her and looked at her from the corner of his eye but decided not to say anything.

"This is too much.", Ayame spoke up softly. All eyes turned towards her. "All of _this_ is too much. A few hours ago we just left our family behind and came here only to find out that we have been living a lie?"

"Ayame, calm down. It's okay.", Kagome tried to reason with her but to no avail. But she knew, it was not okay. Nothing was okay anymore.

"No it's not okay Kagome. We were brought here against our will by those fucking goddamned ass-licking whores, only to find out that cursed jewel had followed us and now _this_? What else have you not told us? Is there anything else that could possibly ruin us?", she screamed out her frustration, banging her hand on the table, making it shake.

Kagome shuffled nervously on her seat, playing with her fingers while Rin stared at the jewel in her palm. Sango just simply stared at her sister. All three of them knew better that to face Ayame's anger. If her anger was tested, she would probably even destroy the whole mansion. It was a dangerous thing, Ayame's anger that is.

Kouga opened his mouth to answer her, but didn't know what to say. His eyes fell on everyone in the room, but he was not too surprised to see that nobody had any answer to give her. He looked at Inuyasha, who was sitting next to him and met his eye. He bit his lip, knowing very well what Inuyasha was trying to tell him. He could not tell them about 'Urei', that was Sesshomaru and Miroku's decision.

Inuyasha watched Kouga struggle with himself, he knew why. Even though he warned him not to say anything to her, it didn't mean he couldn't worry. He knew Kouga very well and also about the bond that had been formed between him and Ayame because the season. But he had to understand that 'Urei' was something that was not meant to spoken about. The problem was that they knew them for barely a few hours and even if Totosai and Jaken trusted them with their lives, he was very well aware that it was not the case for his older brother, Miroku or himself to an extent.

At that very moment there was a loud knock on the doors surprising everyone. While Ayame took deep calming breaths, the door opened and a man walked inside. Shutting the door behind him, he turned towards Sesshomaru and gave a deep bow. Rising again he spoke hurriedly, "My lord, we just received update from the men watching 'Urei'. Apparently the culprit, Sei just met with four young ladies. And the strange thing is that they have never before seen anywhere else. It's as if they suddenly appeared."

"Where have I heard that before?", Ayame muttered under her breath making Kagome chuckle.

"Four ladies? Could you please describe them for me?", Rin asked as she stood up and faced him. He looked surprised to see them but didn't voice his concern, instead just answered her.

"I heard there were a pair of twins, a really tall female and another girl with short hair. That is all we know."

"Thank you.", Rin said with a nod. She turned to Sango with a frown who just shrugged.

"That is all. You may leave.", Sesshomaru sighed.

Miroku chuckled. "I believe there are still some gaps left."

"No shit genius. Spill it.", Ayame was really annoyed by this point. "You talk first, then we do."

"Hey! Watch it.", Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and said. He didn't particularly like the way she was talking.

The red-head walked up to him and pulled his collar so that he was at eye level. Her lip curled as she snarled at him. "I'm hungry, sleep deprived and I need blood. And no, not human blood, I need _vampire_ blood. Along with all that I just came to know why we are the way we are, my grandfather and brother are all alone, not knowing where we are, how we are or even if we are _alive_. So just give me a fucking break or I will break your _neck_."

Kagome gave a nervous laugh and looked at the silver-haired man held by his collar. "Trust me, it's best to leave her alone when she's angry. And if she says she'll break your neck, she _will_."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and huffed. "Whatever."

"Don't mind her, she gets a little crazy when she needs blood." Sango ignored the glare she received and turned to Miroku and gave him a small smile. "What is this 'Urei'?"

"Well, it is a group that has been formed without our knowledge. They basically want to achieve what Naraku wanted to. Their leader, Sei just declared us his arch nemesis. From what we have gathered, some of them are strong foes.", Miroku answered her.

"What a coincidence. They choose the perfect addition to their little group considering they have had connections with Naraku in the past.", Sango muttered dryly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Several eyebrows rose at that statement. "What do you mean by that?"

The protector turned towards Totosai and Jaken and said, "I believe you may know of Kagura and Kanna?"

Jaken's eyes widened. "Naraku's sisters?"

"The very same. They were separated from Naraku and came to our world. Apparently, they thought the Higurashi and the Taikami's were the reason they got separated from their beloved brother. After that, they vowed to take everything that belongs to us. They trained orphans of the war to battle against us. The twins, Mae and Tae, the tall one, Shio and the one with short hair, Ako, were the best. It is because of them that we landed here."

"I didn't think Kagura and Kanna would survive.", Totosai exclaimed, surprised. Suddenly he laughed making everyone's eyes widen. "Enough of this morose talk, I'm sure you girls need a proper rest, a nice hot bath and a delicious spread." He looked at Ayame with sympathy and added, "And blood. But I'm sure it can be arranged. A vampire male not hard to find." His laugh sent shivers down Kagome and Ayame's backs.

"Ah Yes! I was going to suggest everyone stays here. We anyways have to think about what to do next.", Miroku exclaimed with a grin.

"That sounds good.", Sango answered with a nod. She turned towards Rin, "Rin, what about it?"

Rin, who had been quiet for quite a long time looked up from her hands and stared at Sango blankly. She cocked her head to one side, then straightened again and then tilted to the other side and back again. She blinked up at Sango then turned to Sesshomaru, who was standing next to her and back to Sango, whose mouth dropped open looking at her.

"I think it's best we leave now.", With that both the elder left the room with a snicker. Everyone watched them leave from the corner of their eye but turned towards Rin again.

Sango grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Snap out of it. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Souta……Month……" Were the two words that fell from her mouth in her dazed state.

"What?" It made no sense to the elder Taikami.

"I think she's saying it's been almost a month since Souta brought some blood for her.", Kagome spoke up with a frown.

"A MONTH?", Kouga exclaimed loudly.

"Are you insane?", Inuyasha added. Even he knew better than to stay without it for a month. Only his brother ever did crazy things like that. Maybe even Miroku at times.

"I warned you not to do careless things, but you never listen do you.", Sango scolded the half conscious Higurashi who just gave her a smile and collapsed forward. Miroku caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

"I think she needs rest right now.", Miroku turned towards Inuyasha and Kouga and said, "Why don't you both show Kagome and Ayame where they can rest for the time being, while I escort these ladies to theirs?"

Inuyasha and Kouga stood up and started walking towards the door and stopping in front of it. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with raised brows and an expression that said, 'Are-you-coming-or-what?'. Kagome rolled her eyes and followed them with Ayame right behind her.

Miroku looked down at Rin and lifted her into his arms so that he carried her bridal style. Sesshomaru's hand twitched ever so slightly but Miroku caught the movement and smirked. Sango frowned too but he thought she did so because of her friends condition nothing else. Nonetheless, Miroku walked towards the door himself with Rin in his arms and Sango besides him. but he stopped mid-way and looked back.

"You're not coming?", He questioned the lord of the west of an amused smile.

Sesshomaru gave a low growl. "Do not mock me. You can very well leave without me."

"That may be true, but it would be preferred if you came along as well. Your services are in need."

Amber eyes narrowed. "What are you plotting?"

"Not plotting, just merely suggesting." Miroku looked at the female in his arms and glanced to his side. "Rin is a woman of greater needs. Her power shall not be fully replenished with a commoner's blood. Correct me if I'm wrong." He looked at Sango once again. She shook her head. A smile spread across his face. "I thought so."

"Leave. I shall join you in a matter of moments." Sesshomaru paused. His hands were twitching. "There are things I need to look into before meet with you." He turned his back on them and headed towards his table.

"As you see fit." Miroku snickered, but only Sango heard him who looked up at him with questioning eyes. When he smiled, she shrugged and they walked out of the room and into one of the many corridors of the mansion of the lord of the west.

-----

"So you're saying that the world we come from does not really exist, it is just a fragment of this one?", Ako exclaimed.

"Yes. That's correct.", Sei answered he with a nod. To him, it really didn't seem like they were surprised. It was more of a conformation for them.

Shio sighed. "So it was true. I didn't believe them when they said it."

"I told you it was. But did you believe me? No. You just had to listen to Mae.", Ako said rolling her eyes. she turned to glare at Mae and added, "I even said I saw it in the mirror and the mirror never lies, but Lady Mae couldn't stand someone else being right."

"Just shut the fuck up already.", Mae exclaimed angrily.

"I agree with the brunette, shut up already.", A third voice joined in the conversation.

Sei turned around and grinned. "It's you guys. You're back soon."

"Fuck off asshole. This has got nothing to do with you." She turned towards Mae and added, "This is between her and me, so stop pushing your ugly fat nose into it."

"You little bitch.", Kou seethed out in anger. He marched up to her and leaned down to face her. "Your voice is annoying, just like dragging nails on a blackboard." He smirked. "Midget."

"Bastard. This is the one saying with no visible eyebrows." Ako snarled at his scowling face. "Even girls have eyebrows, lunkhead."

"At least people can see me, unlike you. I bet you get trampled over by everybody." He snapped at her.

"That's it. I'm going to kill you." But before she could jump on him, Shio grabbed her from behind and held her in place. "Let me go. I want to slice his balls to tiny pieces."

Meanwhile, Matsu and Ikuei stopped Kou from doing anything, who was growling behind them. "I'd like to see you try and lay one of those puny fingers on me."

"Son of a…"

Sei turned to Tae and gave her a weak smile. "My apologies. Kou seems rather…intense at the moment."

Tae smiled back. "It's okay. We're used to the squabbling."

"So what mirror is this?"

Mae frowned and answered instead of her twin. "It was Kanna's mirror. Ako always had a fascination for it."

Ikuei, who had heard Mae say Kanna asked, "Kanna and Kagura?"

She frowned. "Yes. How do you know of them?"

"They're Naraku's sisters. Did they never tell you?", Sei said with a frowned.

"I believe they missed out that point."

Tae looked at Sei with a serious expression and asked, "So what can you grant us in return if we help you?"

Ako stopped short of her rambling and looked at Sei, along with Shio who said, "Yes, I'd like to know that."

"Anything you want." All eyes turned to Ikuei as he spoke.

"Anything?", Shio asked with raised brows. She received a nod of confirmation in return.

"Well then, we want the jewel.", Mae answered on their behalf.

For the first time Matsu took part in the conversation. "Done."

* * *

**A/N:** There! Finished the chapter. Actually I didn't know Kagome's or Sango's father's names so I made up my own ~_~'' And the thing with Midoriko and Kikyo was also something new D. Hopefully it's not too much. After a while there was too much gloom but I hope I haven't ruined it with a little joy XD'' And I even wanted to start the romance bit, so that I could get the flow for them later. Do review and tell me how it's come out. I'd really appericiate it -^^- Flames are always welcome. Well then I'm sighning off. Stay tuned ~_0


	7. Needs

**A/N:** Finally another chapter updated after a long time. To all those people who have read my story earlier, thank you for all those reviews! I hope you like this chapter too.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and it's characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi only the OC belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 7 - - Needs

* * *

_Previously:_

Tae looked at Sei with a serious expression and asked, "So what can you grant us in return if we help you?"

Ako stopped short of her rambling and looked at Sei, along with Shio who said, "Yes, I'd like to know that."

"Anything you want." All eyes turned to Ikuei as he spoke.

"Anything?", Shio asked with raised brows. She received a nod of confirmation in return.

"Well then, we want the jewel.", Mae answered on their behalf.

For the first time Matsu took part in the conversation. "Done."

* * *

_Continued:_

Ayame gnawed at her lower lip for the umpteenth time, fisting her hands so that her nails dug into the soft flesh of her palm. Her jade eyes shinned in the dim corridor lights, following the path the two boys set. She relaxed her grip, extracting her nails and looked to her right, outside the tinted glass. She could feel the warmth of sun even though she was hiding from its rays.

Long legs dragged against the lush carpeting, her body falling a little behind her companions, her mind elsewhere. Crimson locks fell forward shielding her eyes from prying eyes. The mist of thought spread across her mind as she tried to calm herself down. Things were never going to be the same for them any longer.

Her head rose slightly, eyes falling on the threesome walking in front of her. So the web of mating season had already been spun and it seemed like Kagome and Inuyasha were already wrapped up too deep in it.

Ayame watched her friend and smiled softly at the laughter on her lips. Kagome was always the first to open a conversation and it seemed making small talks with the boys had paid off. They all seemed relatively relaxed. She watched at the way Kagome had started looking at Inuyasha. Her smiled widened as her gaze fell to the left, seeing the warmth in those amber orbs as they watched over Kagome.

Kagome had always been naïve, never knowing aspects of life involving the body, while Ayame was not. The red-head was not a virgin like her friend. She knew how to satisfy herself and she was sure Kagome would approach her soon enough for she knew not what to do. Attraction and wanting were two things Kagome had never experienced but Ayame knew her very well. She was scared and nervous but at the same time excited and eager to know.

To her, Inuyasha maybe an idiot and loudmouth with no connection between his brain and mouth but he still was honorable and caring. She could justify that seeing the proof herself when she had lashed out on Miroku earlier. Both made a good pair together. One was in touch with their emotions while the other with their strength.

Her eyes darkened as they fell on the last of the three; Kouga. She was attracted to him but she wasn't sure if the cause of the attraction was mating season or not. She wanted him so bad that her mind would wander to places she didn't think she was capable of. Her eyes traveled lower, watching his legs take long strides, supporting his body. His hands were stuffed inside his back pocket of his denims which were hanging deliciously low on his hips. His white shirt hung loose on his body, its sleeves folded upto his elbow, showing the smooth, taunt muscles of his arms.

She was aching to just push him against the wall, rip apart his shirt and caress those hard muscles. She wanted to feel him against her, around her, _inside_ her. The feel of his lips against her own, against her heated skin; she wanted, no _needed_ it. Those big hands caressing her small body under his own. Ayame's lips parted as her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip. Her hand clamped on her lips to muffle the small moan that released from her throat.

She looked up carefully, wondering if they had heard her. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that they didn't. 'Thank god. That was too close. Mating season's messing with my brain.' Her train of thought was abruptly stopped when a spasm of pain erupted in her body. 'Oh fuck. Not again with this shit.' This time she cried out in pain, her harsh cry echoing in the empty hallway. Her knees buckled underneath her, unable to hold her up any longer. But before her body hit the floor, a pair of arms encircled her thin waist, pulling her against a hard body, breaking her fall.

Cobalt eyes bore into her own emerald ones once they opened from facing the numbing pain. Ayame grabbed Kouga's shirt to steady herself and tried standing on her own two feet with him helping her. She lifted her head and looked at Kagome fawning over her, worried. Inuyasha too looked slightly freaked out.

"Oh my god! Ayame, are you alright? What happened to you?", Kagome asked with worry laced in her tone. Kneeling down next to Ayame, she placed her and gently on her forehead to check her temperature. Her brows dipped in a deep frown. "You don't have a fever.", She added, the worry not decreasing any bit.

"I-I'm fine. Must be the exhaustion from the fight before. We didn't really get ourselves checked out nor get some good rest.", Ayame gave a nervous chuckle. "I guess the things are just piling on." She really hoped that the other female would believe her lie. But looking into the chocolate orbs that bore into her own, she guessed not.

"Right and the fact that you're almost out because of your intake of blood is any sign at all?", Kagome asked, sarcasm evident. Behind her Inuyasha gave a small chuckle but shut up immediately when Ayame glared at him.

"Well…", She answered sheepishly.

"How long?", She questioned in an almost dead voice. She was so sick of this. First her sister and now her best friend. Later she might just come to know of Sango's stupidity too. Was she the only one who was feeding properly?

"Fine.", Ayame grumbled. "It's been a while since I drank genuine blood; about a month and a half or more I guess. But the fake one, it's been almost two weeks now." Her slender brows scrunched in concentration. "Hmmm… no wait… before we came here, I drank a glass full I guess." Her eyes widened as a memory struck her. "Maybe it's those things were sucked dry, the ones before the fight." She blanched at the memory. She looked up and couldn't hold the wince that left her looking those dark eyes. Kagome was livid.

"Why are you doing this?"

That confused her. What did she mean? "Doing what?"

A growl rose from Kagome's throat. "Why are you not feeding yourself properly? You and Rin? Even Sango too I'm guessing."

She called Rin by her first name, not 'Onee-sama' and for Sango too. Ayame grimaced inwardly at the thought. An angry Kagome was never good. A sigh escaped her lips. She looked up at Kouga, who was still supporting her and mumbled a 'thank you' as she stood up. He was smart enough not to butt into the conversation, so he stood by her incase she needed help. She looked at Inuyasha. He was silently standing behind Kagome, waiting for her to answer.

"We're almost out of it. We can't make enough fake blood to keep us all going. And the genuine too is scarce. You know how possessive we get about our mates, so mated vampires are out of question. So the only ones left are a handful and others are either younglings or the elderly. And among those hand full, only one out of five have a soul."

Kagome remained silent. After a while she spoke, "You could have told me."

"And what good would that have done? You would have just done what we are doing." Ayame unsteadily walked forward and grabbed her shoulders. "You need to live Kagome. No matter what, you need to live. You're our only hope at survival.", She exclaimed desperately. "If you die, then god alone knows what will happen to all of us. You are the only one." Tears clouded her vision but she blinked them away.

"BUT I'M ALREADY GOING TO DIE!", Kagome shouted, surprising her three companions. "I'm the one who's going to die.", She added in a more softer voice.

"What?", Ayame choked out.

For the first time, Inuyasha spoke up, joining in the conversation. "I want to hear this as well. Go on, let's see what else you are hiding.", He said with a snarl. For the first time since they arrived, the two girls were scared of him. The molten gold of his eyes seemed darker and the points of his fangs showed from beneath his lips as he glared at them.

"The jewel told me." She couldn't meet anyone's eyes. She didn't want pity from anyone, much less them. "It said it wanted me, not my sister."

"This can't be possible. You were supposed to have a fair chance.", Ayame cried out desperately.

"Then you wish for my sister to meet this fate?"

"NO… no… it's just… all of this… it's all too sudden." Tears finally fell from between her eyelashes. Her words slurred slightly as she spoke. "You were going to hide it weren't you? You were not going to let us know until the very end, suffering on your own, all alone in the shadows." When she did not receive an answer she continued. "How could you? How could you do such a thing Kagome?"

"You don't have the right to say that. You kept me in the dark about the blood."

"WE WANTED YOU ALIVE! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!", Ayame screamed. Tears continued to drench her cheeks, small hiccups shaking her form. "I'm sure we can think of something. This is originally where it was born right, so someone will know something. They can help us." Every word that rolled off her tongue was dripping with desperation.

"Enough, I do not wish to discuss about this any more.", Kagome said firmly. She looked at her sobbing friend and gave a small smile of reassurance. "You're right. I'm being selfish. We will find someone who can help us. Right now we have more important things to take care of." She grasped Ayame's hand and gave a squeeze. "Right now, you need blood. So until Totosai can arrange for the genuine, we'll get you some available blood."

"Who's the 'we'?" Inuyasha still didn't seem happy. The conversation earlier had shaken him to the core. Kagome, his future mate was going to die? He couldn't, _wouldn't_ allow that. Thoughts danced in his head. 'Fuck, this is bad. If I don't do something soon, I might lose her. As far as I know, she the one for me, even if I don't believe it myself.'

"That would be you and Kagome.", Kouga answered him calmly. He had been silently watching the display of emotions in front of him but had remained quiet. It was not his place to speak. His mind had gone numb listening to Kagome's confession. Ayame was right, someone would know something. He looked down at the small form of the red-head standing in front of him. He patted her head and ruffled her hair a bit to try and calm her down. It seemed to work.

"And what about you?" Inuyasha inquired, brows raised.

"I'll head towards my room. You guys go ahead to the kitchen and then meet us there." He glanced at Ayame again. "I think she needs to rest. She looks like she'll fall asleep standing here."

"Whatever.", He grumbled. He may have agreed on the outside, but he was still livid. He did not trust himself with her. He wouldn't harm her in any way, but he was still being cautious. He threw a fleeting look at the female next to Kouga and sighed softly. She did look bad. If she didn't get blood soon; he did not even want to go in that direction.

Inuyasha's clawed hand wrapped itself around Kagome's forearm and dragged her behind him as he left towards the kitchen. Stunned by this, Kagome followed him without a word. She craned her head to look at the diminishing forms of Kouga and Ayame, who both waved with big grins. She barely caught the hand movement Ayame made. 'Behave yourself.' She snorted inwardly. 'Yeah right. I'm the wrong person to give that advice to.' She looked at her companion and frowned. 'If he continues to behave like this, I may just not.'

"Let go, I can walk on my own." Kagome said in a strained voice. Her eyes bore into the back of his head. When he made no indication of heeding her words, she growled softly as anger bubbled inside her. She grabbed his hand while her feet dug into the lush carpet, trying to halt their progress, but to no avail. "Let go." This time she added a bit of force to her words.

He came to an abrupt halt feeling her slam into his back softly. "No."

Silence spread around them for a few moments. She controlled her anger and said, "What?"

Gold eyes locked into her own chocolate ones. Her anger fizzled out leaving her stunned at the raw emotion in Inuyasha's eyes. If she was angry, he was down right furious, enraged beyond measures. His eyes glittered with rage. His upper lip was curled revealing his sharp canines. He narrowed his molten eyes at her from over his shoulder.

The next thing Kagome knew was that her back was pressed against the cool wall, Inuyasha towering above her, hands locking her own on either side of her face. Her bewildered eyes widened to the size of saucers. She felt a lick of fear on the outskirts of her mind and her body shivered with an emotion she had never felt before. But looking into pair of eyes glaring down at her, she was sure he knew.

His face merely centimeters away from her own, his voice came out in a deathly whisper, "What will you do if I don't?"

She opened her mouth to answer him but her voice betrayed her. she gulped and tried again, her voice quivering, "I-Inuyasha, l-let go-o." Taking in a deep breath, her eyes locked onto his and added in a firmer voice, "Now."

He glared at her for a few more moments before he pushed himself away from her with a 'Hn'. He turned away from her, hiding the scowl and his desperation. He felt her eyes upon his back but dared not turn around; instead he walked on with Kagome a few steps behind.

Kagome rubbed her wrists trying to ease the stinging. She knew him for sixteen hours and was already getting tired of his mood swings. If he kept getting on her nerve, she could not or would not be able to control herself. However suddenly her body halted. She raised her head slightly and gave a small sniff. Her eyes widened as she grabbed Inuyasha from behind. He turned to glare at her but stopped short.

"What is that smell?", Kagome's voice came out in a deathly whisper.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at her. He sniffed too and frowned. "Blood.", He answered.

"Really, blood?" Her eyelids fell as a small smile settled on her lips. "Smells nice."

He gave another sniff and looked back at her. Inuyasha chuckled and said, "That's demon blood actually." When Kagome looked at him with confused eyes he laughed and added, "You didn't think we would just subsist on human blood did you?"

Instead of answering him, she asked a question of her own, "How… How do you get the blood?" She paused and added with a small frown, "You do not kill the innocent right?"

Amber eyes widened in shock, "No! We would never. That's an absurd thing to suggest." Kagome gave an apologetic smile and a sigh escaped his lips. He should have known they would know nothing about this world anymore. "They are all either willing to donate or we use the blood of criminals. But only the one's who have been given the death sentence and there's quite a few of them every time. So basically we never really run out of blood. And if it ever does, we do have a choice of feeding from the animals."

"Oh, I see."

Both walked in silence towards the kitchen, the fragrance of the blood becoming stronger but the second. They finally saw the double doors to the kitchen come into view. Kagome gave a sigh and bit into her cheek, trying to control her hunger. The blood was too strong for her to ignore anymore. 'Control yourself Kagome. You came here for Ayame, not yourself.' She told herself that repeatedly until her train of thought was broken when the double doors opened.

She noticed Inuyasha stiffen beside her but kept her eyes on the two men that came out of the kitchen and were headed in their direction. It seemed that they had still not noticed them standing there. Her forest brown eyes scanned over them. One was tall and dark, beautifully tanned with his long, pitch black hair which was tried in a braid falling forward over his chest, his messy hair falling over his equally dark eyes. Kagome knew he was strong by the way his muscles flexed under the loose shirt and the gait with which he walked while dragging a barrel behind him. His lips curled into a smile showing off his white canines.

The second man however wore a traditional kimono with a sword hanging at his hip that swished as he walked. He too had charcoal coloured hair but she couldn't quite make out his eyes under the mess of his hair. Her own eyes widened as they fell on the second barrel he was carrying in his hands. She gasped as they stopped, having noticed them.

The one wearing the kimono put his baggage down and the next she knew, he had disappeared. Kagome jumped slightly as she heard a thud next to her and was surprised to see Inuyasha on the floor with another body on top of him, nuzzling his cheek. Looking at Inuyasha, Kagome burst out laughing. She didn't stop even when he turned to glare at her while unsuccessfully trying to pry the man off of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK! JAKOTSU! GET OFF!", Inuyasha screamed at him who just innocently looked up at him. Kagome's eyes widened slightly noticing the slight make up he wore, confusing her. but she didn't have time to think about that when Inuyasha yelled again, but this time at the smirking male standing in front of them.

"Bankotsu, for fuck's sake, get him off."

"Aw, Inuyasha my love, I'm seeing you after so long. Is this how you treat someone who loves you?", Jakotsu grinned up at the struggling man in his grasp.

He rolled his eyes and glared at Kagome again. "Stop laughing woman. This ain't fucking funny."

"Oh but it is. Look at it from my point of view, one of the lords lying on the ground, unable to even pry someone off of himself. Sure Inuyasha, you're real strong." She laughed again. Her head turned towards Bankotsu as he came forward and stood next to them.

Bankotsu turned towards Kagome with a small smile and said, completely ignoring Inuyasha, "So you must be the reason for the energy disturbances coming from Sesshomaru's study since last night."

She tilled her head and blinked in confusion before nodding her head in confirmation. "Three more, not just me." She stuck her hand out with a grin. "It's a pleasure. I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

Her eyes widened in astonishment and a blush spread across her cheek when Bankotsu brought her hand up to his lips and gave a gentle kiss. Besides them, Inuyasha froze in shock and unbridled anger. Bankotsu straightened back up and smirked at her reddening cheek. He grabbed Jakotsu and pulled him off Inuyasha and turned back to her.

"Pleasure's ours Kagome." He first pointed to himself and then at his brother. "Bankotsu. Jakotsu."

She just smiled again and turned towards her fallen friend. Inuyasha stared up at her with a blank face and snorted when she offered her hand but nonetheless let her help him up. Meanwhile, the two brothers had picked up their barrels of blood again and were standing, staring at them again.

"So when does the explanation start?", Jakotsu asked with a wide smile. He turned towards Kagome first and then back towards Inuyasha again. "Okay maybe later, but at least answer this; why are you heading towards the kitchen now?"

Amber eyes stared at him which made him nervous. "Why the fuck do you think genius, obviously for the blood."

Bankotsu laughed. "Man, don't you have your timing straight. Fresh batch just arrived." He patted the barrel in his hand and smirked.

"Fresh…Blood…" Kagome whispered slowly staring at the wooden barrel. Her nose twitched ever so slightly. Jakotsu gave her a strange look but said nothing, just nodded.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snorted again. "So this must be for your men, ain't it General?"

"Damn right. They deserve it after all the shit we're putting them through and after the news I received about Urei, I'm sure we're going to go to war soon. So I need every able body thoroughly prepared." Bankotsu paused and gave Inuyasha a serious look. "You should get your men called here and make them get used to this place. I believe Miroku has already sent the word back home and is going to inform Kouga to do the same."

"That's going to be a difficult task. You know very well that I do not have a military general.", He replied with a frown. "Let's see what to do. I'm going to have to discuss this with my brother."

"Then how about you come and discuss this in our private quarters first Inuyasha?", Jakotsu piped happily, winking at him.

The silver-haired vampire grabbed Kagome's hand and began dragging her towards the kitchen once again. Behind him, Inuyasha could hear her laughing along with Bankotsu. He stomped onward but paused to raise 'the' finger at them and growled a "Fuck off." before walking on. Kagome turned herself and waved at the two men who smiled and waved back.

Both vampires walked in silence as they headed towards the kitchen, _again_. Kagome sighed as they headed towards the double doors. Her chocolate eyes wandered downwards and gazed at their interlocked hands. Her lips curled in a smile as she looked back up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.", she breathed out softly. When she got no answer she continued, "You can let go now."

He said nothing for a while but just loosed his hold, giving her a chance to pull away. A sigh escaped her lips but she did not pull away and smiled softy as Inuyasha's whisper barely reached her ears, "I know."

He pulled away from her just as they reached the kitchen. He spoke softly as he turned towards her, "Don't freak out. I know the smell can be overbearing but try to deal with it." Amber eyes gazed into hers, Inuyasha's voice firmer that before, "Remember, we're here for Ayame. She needs you to watch over her. Do not and I mean DO NOT lose yourself."

Kagome hesitated but gave a shaky nod. She nibbled on her lower lip in nervousness and fear, trying to compose herself. The blood was already getting to her. Taking in a deep breath, she squared her shoulder and turned to Inuyasha, giving him a firmer nod. He smirked down at her and pushed the doors open, walking through.

"Lord Inuyasha, how can we be of service to you today?", A man came forward and bowed before them. He raised himself and stood firm.

"Need the most fresh batch of blood you have at the moment.", Inuyasha answered, looking around, trying to find what they were looking for.

The man nodded. "Human or…" He did not continue by looked at the vampire lord with a serious expression.

Inuyasha turned fully towards him and said in a firm voice, "The strongest you have. It's an emergency."

With another nod, he disappeared among the metallic cutlery and deeper into their depths. Kagome looked around watching people scurry about, preparing dishes for the morning. She stiffened as she saw the man return immediately, but this time he had a covered basket in his hand. Clutching the satin cover softly, he unveiled the four bottles that were hidden from sight, their dark glasses hiding the rich colour of blood.

"Sky people.", He paused to look about and whispered again. "Sesshomaru-sama had ordered to keep some incase of an emergency."

Inuyasha gave a tight nod and turned away but Kagome grabbed his arm. Her voice came out in a strained whisper, "Is there some more inside?"

"Yes, there are some more incase an emergency should arise again."

Taking the basket both of them left the kitchen and made their journey back towards Kouga's room. Inuyasha held the basket while Kagome tried her best not to lose control of her sense. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her from time to time, checking to see if it was still her. She grabbed his shirt from behind for support and smiled when he didn't push her away.

"How much longer?", Kagome's voice seemed alien to even her own ears as it came out in a low, hoarse whisper.

Inuyasha tensed but quickly recovered while his hands clutched the basket tightly, making his knuckles go white. He licked his dry lips and swallowed, trying to make his voice come out. Finally, he spoke in a dry tone, "Almost."

He released a shuddering breath, one thought circling his numb mind; he needed something to drink. He needed to get stoned. The girl behind him was killing him on the inside. Call him a manic, but he was actually enjoying the torture. And the only thing that could take his mind completely of things was a good bar, or maybe even a hardcore, old fashioned sparring match. And he knew just the right person.

XXXXX

Kouga and Ayame watched silently as both Kagome and Inuyasha walked away to get the blood. The charcoal-haired male chuckled when Kagome looked back with a 'You're so fucking dead' plastered all over her face. He felt his companion make hand gestures towards her friend and looked down at her. His was still holding her shoulders to support her. His eyes widened slightly as he realized that his hands were touching bare skin. He sucked in his breath sharply noticing her outfit for the first time.

Ayame craned her head upwards, confused when Kouga made a sudden noise. Noticing his wide eyes she questioned him confused, "What?"

Blinking a few times, he shook his head and said, "Nothing. What did you say to her?"

She grinned widely, her canines almost touching her lips, "I told her to behave herself."

His brows raised as a smirk played on his lips. He motioned behind him with his head before bending down to whisper to her, "Let's go."

Ayame breath caught in her throat. She nodded her head not trusting her voice at that moment. She knew him barely for a day and he was already affecting her badly. Her heart thundered in her chest as Kouga's hand descended slowly to come to a stop at her waist. Unconsciously she leaned against him as they began making slow progress towards his room.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, but half-way through, Kouga spoke up, "Just a little more. Are you alright?"

The azure-eyed male watched her bob her head up and down. A small sigh escaped his lips but said nothing further as they walked side by side. His eyes never strayed from his partner, but looked up slightly when they almost reached the end of the hallway. Leading Ayame a little further, he reached for the brass door knob and turned it.

He shut the door behind them after they entered, shrouding them in darkness. Moving away, he turned towards Ayame and said, "Don't fall."

She leaned against the door for support and listened to Kouga's light footsteps leading away from her. She watched his silhouette move to the other end of the room and suddenly the room was lighted. She blinked a few times getting used to the light and looked back to its source. Emerald eyes widened as she looked around the room.

The walls were painted in a rich royal blue with different paintings lining them. A double bed taking up most of the space was pushed against the corner along with a small bed side table. On the opposite wall, a chest drawers and a large table, all made of dark, rich mahogany wood. But what amazed her most was the large window overlooking the lush gardens of the mansion. Even though the window was open, no direct sunlight came through as the sun was facing the opposite side of the mansion.

After opening the curtains, Kouga walked back and helped Ayame sit on his bed. After she was comfortable, Ayame gave him a small smile and thanked him.

"Do you need anything else?", He questioned with slight concern. When she shook her head, he excused himself and headed towards another door, she guessed lead to the bathroom.

Ayame looked about and wasn't surprised when the first thing that caught her eye were the pictures next to the bed. Her face broke out into a smile as she picked up a frame to look at the picture of a younger looking Kouga, grinning from ear to ear and Miroku standing next to him; hand on his head, his expression mirroring his brother's.

With a small sigh, she placed the frame back on the table and leaned back against the bed frame. Her eye lids dropped slowly listening peacefully to the different sounds echoing around her.

She missed her family. Granted she hadn't been separated from them for more than a day but her soul already yearned for them. They had to find a way to fix their problem. First they needed to find a way to save Kagome and then their family. Right now their priority was Kagome.

Emerald eyes opened, staring at the gardens outside. She knew that even Inuyasha was hassled. A small smile formed on her lips at the thought that passed her smile. 'Kagome's mate is a kind soul, isn't he?'

"What are you smiling about?", Kouga questioned from across the room, eyes blinking in slight confusion.

Ayame turned to look at him and shook her head. "Nothing… I was just thinking how we are going to solve our…uh…problem."

He gave a small nod indicating that he understood. "We'll find something."

Suddenly, however, Kouga tensed up as his back went rigid. He turned stiffly towards the door and sniffed tentatively. With a growl, he almost ran towards Ayame and hoisted her out of the bed, swiftly but gently. He held her tightly against him, her back against his chest.

Ayame gave a small gasp when he pulled her up and crushed her against him. She turned her head towards him with confusion. "Kouga, what ar-", she never finished her sentence and whipped her head towards the door. She took a long and hard sniff. Hunger corrupted her senses like never before as her emerald irises gave way to the blood covered eyes. A low, deep growl escaped her lips as her fangs descended, cutting the flesh.

He heard her confusion but never let her go. Hearing the growl, Kouga tightened his hold over her. He felt her struggle against him but he didn't budge. His eyes never left the door as they suddenly opened.

He watched as Inuyasha entered the room with Kagome in tow. He wasn't surprised looking at the way she was clutching onto Inuyasha's shirt. He quickly looked at the girl in his arms and back up. His voice was strained as he spoke.

"What blood is it?"

Inuyasha glanced at Ayame for a minute before looking into Kouga's worried eyes. he sounded no better than his male companion. "Sky people. It's fresh."

Ayame gave another hungry, impatient growl, blood-shot eyes glaring at them. She was hungry and if she didn't feed soon she didn't know what she would do next. She raised her clawed hands and dug her nails into Kouga's arm, piercing deep through flesh. The smell of fresh blood hit her already depraved senses. She struggled against him but got no where.

Kouga didn't flinch when he felt his flesh being pierced, instead he tightened his hold and said, "Inuyasha, keep Kagome away from her. Get the bottles and come here very slowly." After a moments pause, he added, "Keep one bottle with you."

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome, who was pale looking at her hunger ridden friend and her own control was slipping, and with a sigh he took the basket from her shaking hands. Handing her one bottle, he carefully proceeded with the other three clutched tightly.

"How are you going to do this?", Inuyasha looked at the un-wavering Lord of the North.

"I don't know.", Kouga gave a tight smile. "Both of you get away and make sure Kagome drinks the whole bottle."

With a curt nod, the silver haired vampire carefully laid out the three bottles on the bed, aware of Ayame's eyes that were following him the whole time. He heard her soft growl and turned around. Walking quickly back, he grabbed Kagome's hand and headed into the bathroom. He quickly shut the door behind him.

Once Kouga was sure that they were safely locked inside, he loosed his hold on Ayame who quickly leaped away from him with a snarl. He glanced at the bottles and gave a sigh. 'Of all the blood available, it had to be the sky dwellers.' Even though their blood was strong and effective, it was slightly poisonous and the only way to neutralize it was vampire blood consumed later, even though in minimal quantity, it was necessary. And it was to be taken, not given.

Ayame stared at the male in front of her. Even in her slight heightened state, she did not want to hurt him. With a low growl, she softly walked towards the bed. She would fight him if he tried to stop her. Sitting down, she grabbed the bottle and cut of the top with her nails, splashing some blood onto the covers of the bed, staining it red.

Kouga watched her drown the first bottle in seconds, blood dripping from her lips, down her chin and throat. He hadn't moved from his spot, fully aware that the blood from his arms was soiling the carpet below. His azure irises watched as some of the emerald returned, but the ruby still was present. Her claws were no longer present.

The second bottle was not given the cruel treatment like the first. The cork was properly removed albeit hastily and somewhat not in its original shape. The blood was gulped down but a little slowly than before. The second was also over but this time only in a matter of minutes.

The blood slid from her lips as Ayame bought the bottle to her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut of their own accord. She gained control over herself as the blood mixed with her own, intoxicating her. Something was definitely off as her body heated up. Her dual coloured eyes stared into azure. She was sure he knew why.

"Kouga." She softly whispered his name.

He gave another sigh. The worse was over and she was back to her senses. Well, almost. His hands twitched when she whispered. "What is it? Do you feel better now?" He walked towards her and picked up the third bottle, not bothering about her growl. He removed the cork properly and handed her the bottle. "Finish it."

She grabbed the third and took a small sip, savoring the rich taste this time round. "I've never tasted something like this before."

"Well this is actual blood."

Ayame gave a small laugh. She raised her hands and touched her canines. Her hand followed the trail the blood took, smearing it over her skin. She looked at the bloodied fingertips in wonder before licking them. "Real blood."

Kouga's eyes followed her hands and licked his own lips. "You need more blood. Drink up."

She drowned the last bottle with another thought and felt her body heat up ever more. Her hands dug into the bed, crunching up the covers. She tried standing up but swayed a little. She grabbed onto him as he helped her, one hand on his arm, other on his shoulder. She winced as she felt the pierced skin, her palms coming in contact with blood.

"I'm sorry.", She whispered out sadly.

"Don't worry about it. Are you fine?"

She gave a small nod but did not look up. She stared at his arm as blood dripped from his fingertips. She hissed as heat developed inside her. She bought his arm closer to her and sniffed it. She tentatively bought it closer to her mouth and licked the drop of blood that was about to fall. She heard him hiss above her and she knew what she had to do. She needed this blood too.

She licked his other fingers but never dared to go further up. She didn't know what that would do. Dropping his arm, Ayame stepped away from him and turned around. "You should get that wrapped up."

Kouga didn't dare to touch her at that moment. His fingers burned where she had licked him. He was glad she didn't proceed further. He was very much aware of her still being so close to him. He fisted his hands, nails digging into his palms to calm himself. He needed a way to vent out his frustrations or he might just claim her without her consent. And that would not be pretty.

His own voice was strained when he spoke, "Maybe." He turned away and began walking towards the bathroom. He knocked loudly on the door and said loudly, "It's over. Come out."

Ayame too walked towards the bathroom. She looked at Kouga with a frown, "Maybe?" Her frown deepened when he shrugged at her. She sighed thinking he could take care of himself and turned towards the door herself, "I'm finished."

XXXXX

Inuyasha bolted the door from inside as soon as the door was shut. He rubbed his eyes with a sigh and plopped down on the floor. Leaning against the door, he watched as Kagome sat next to him and leaned back as well. Both of them remained silent except for the few growls that came from behind the door.

Kagome glanced at the bottle on her hands and said softly, "She'll be okay right?"

"Don't worry about it. She'll be as good as new."

She gave small nod and turned to look at Inuyasha. She raised the bottle and said, "Is this for me?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Drink up."

Taking a tentative sip, Kagome frowned at the taste that filled her mouth. Never would she have guessed that actual blood would taste that way. With a sigh, she swallowed the content in one go. She leaned forward against her knees, the bottle sliding away from her grasp. She knew Inuyasha was watching her the whole time.

Beside her, Inuyasha watched the bottle roll away slowly while his thoughts ran a mile. How was he going to make her _take_ his blood now? Without giving it. 'Damn, this is going to just get tougher. What the fuck have I gotten myself stuck in?'

Suddenly, Kagome grabbed his hand and dug her canines into his wrist without any warning. He gave a low growl, but did not pull his hand away. Surprised was an understatement for what he felt at that moment. Now he was curious as to how she knew that his blood was needed after drinking the first type.

Raising her head, Kagome licked Inuyasha's wrist, wiping away the blood around the two puncture holes her fangs had created. She looked up, gazing deep into his smoldering golden orbs, a small smile gracing her lips.

"My mother taught me about the different types."

He nodded but did not question further as a knock sounded on the door followed by Kouga's voice. Pushing himself up, he headed towards the door to unlock it.

"Seems like she's done."

Once he unbolted the door, Ayame ran inside and hugged the seated female, surprising her. Kagome laughed and said, "I'm fine Ayame." Her eyes landed on Kouga's bleeding arm and gasped, "Oh my, Kouga! Are you okay?"

She wasn't surprised when he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. She watched Inuyasha exchange a strange look with the blue-eyed vampire. With a sigh, she pushed herself up, pulling Ayame with her. But none of them were prepared for what came next.

A wave of deep, raw power surged through the mansion, stunning the four young vampires to their bones. Ayame doubled over, clutching her stomach while Kouga's face scrunched up in pain, balancing himself against the wall. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, a coarse name escaping his lips, while Kagome blanked out, letting out a small whisper.

"_Sesshomaru_."

"_Rin_."

* * *

**A/N:** There! Thank you for reading! Please be patient with the story! And do review!


End file.
